Accident
by Kirakira Holic
Summary: Setelah ini, biarkan Naruto meluruskan masalahnya di Jepang sana. Entah apakah Naruto masih bisa melakukannya atau tidak. Chapter 4 Update! [ NaruSasu ] - Happy Reading!
1. Chapter 1

Uzumaki Naruto, 25 Tahun, seorang manajer di Perusahaan milik keluarganya, dengan sejuta nilai plus yang membuatnya banyak digandrungi oleh para wanita atau pun pria, kini mengalami depresi.

Bukan depresi karena pekerjaannya yang menumpuk atau pergaulannya yang suram. Tidak, dia adalah seorang yang friendly dan mempunyai banyak teman – baik yang benar-benar teman atau 'teman' – mana mungkin ia terpuruk karena sendirian.

Ah, sendirian ya...

Tangan tannya merebut botol sake dari tangan sahabatnya dan langsung menegak isi dari botol itu dengan cepat, rasa-rasanya masalah yang tengah ia hadapi ini selesai hanya dengan meminum minuman berakhohol itu.

"Lagi-lagi seperti ini..." keluh Shikamaru seraya memandang Naruto malas. Sudah berkali-kali ia melihat Naruto yang seperti ini, semenjak SMA malahan.

"Jodoh itu bisa dimana dan kapan saja, masih banyak perempuan atau laki-laki manis di dunia ini. Bisa jadi kalian bertemu di situasi yang tidak terduga." Ujarnya seraya merebut kembali botol sake dari tangan Naruto, menaruhnya sedikit jauh dari jangkauan Naruto.

"Omong kosong, bagaimana mungkin itu bisa terjadi? Kau mabuk Shikamaru..." balas Naruto seraya mendengus.

Lelaki berambut pirang itu baru saja mengalami putus cinta, yang ke sepuluh kalinya semasa hidupnya. Ia telah menjalin hubungan dengan tujuh wanita dan 3 laki-laki, semuanya gagal karena banyak alasan.

Ada yang ketahuan selingkuh, ada yang merasa bosan dengannya, ada yang hanya menguras habis uangnya, dan terakhir adalah yang paling menyakitkan, Naruto digunakan 'dia' untuk mendekati kakak tertua Naruto yang bahkan sudah menikah.

Adakah alasan lain yang membuat Naruto semakin depresi hingga berniat bunuh diri?

"Kita tidak pernah tahu apa yang Tuhan rencanakan untuk jodoh kita bukan? Bisa jadi kau bertemu dengan jodohmu di..." kenapa mendadak Shikamaru harus memberikan kuliah umum begini?

"Di...?"

"Di peristiwa yang mendebarkan? Saat kalian berdua sama-sama melihat korban kecelakaan mungkin?"

...dan Naruto tertawa sekeras-kerasnya mendengar sang sahabat yang mencoba menghiburnya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

ACCIDENT Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance and Drama

Pair : NaruSasu

Warning : BoysLove! NaruSasu! Gajeness! Typo (s), ooc, dan lain-lainnya menyusul (?)

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

.

.

.

CKITTT! BRAKK!

Naruto yang sedang berjalan santai di suatu pagi yang cerah, melonjak kaget saat mendengar suara tabrakan di tengah jalan, ia pun lekas berlari menghampiri sang sumber suara.

Sebuah tabrakan antara mobil sedan dan truk pengangkut makanan, sudah banyak sekali orang yang berkerumunan untuk melihat tempat kejadian perkara, ada yang lekas memanggil ambulance atau pun polisi ada juga yang hanya diam saja lalu memfoto untuk di bagikan di sosial media.

"Masih ada yang terjebak di dalam mobil!" Naruto melihat seorang lelaki yang tergencet kepala truk, masih sadarkan diri dan meminta tolong. Namun semua orang takut menolongnya karena melihat percikan api dari badan mobil. Sedangkan tersangka penabrakan, sang supir telah melarikan diri.

Naruto memutuskan untuk tidak peduli dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai berlawanan dengan tempat kecelakaan, sebelum seseorang berlari melewatinya seraya menggunakan sarung tangan lateks dan masker wajah, sebuah tas berwarna putih ia lemparkan begitu saja dan kebetulan sekali ke arah Naruto yang terkejut melihatnya.

"Anak muda! Jangan ke sana!"

"Awas! Mobilnya akan meledak!"

Pemuda itu tidak mempedulikan teriakan orang-orang dan lebih memilih untuk mengeluarkan lelaki itu dari dalam mobil, pemuda itu mengeluarkannya dengan hati-hati dan membaringkan lelaki itu di aspal, sedikit jauh dari tempat kecelakaan. Mata hitamnya memandang sekitar dan pandangannya jatuh pada Naruto yang tengah memegang tasnya.

"Kau! Kemarilah!" perintahnya cepat seraya melakukan Pertolongan Pertama kepada sang lelaki yang masih setengah sadar dengan darah di kepalanya itu.

"Hah?" kenapa pemuda itu memerintah dirinya? Seenaknya sendiri.

"Tasku ada pada dirimu! Cepatlah!" pintanya lagi tanpa memandang Naruto.

Dengan malas Naruto menghampiri sang pemuda dan menyerahkan tas putih tersebut.

"Ambilkan aku dua kain dari dalam tasku." Pintanya lagi dengan tidak sabaran. Naruto mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kenapa kau memerintahku? Memangnya siapa kau?" tanyanya tidak terima.

"Kau tidak lihat aku sedang melakukan pertolongan pertama? Cepatlah!"

Entah mengapa pula Naruto langsung mengambil dua lembar kain berbentuk segitiga dan menyerahkannya pada sang pemuda. Naruto tidak tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan lelaki itu pada sang korban, gerakannya sangat cepat hingga ia tidak sempat bertanya lagi.

Polisi telah datang bersamaan dengan ambulance, pemuda itu terlihat berbincang sebentar dengan petugas rumah sakit, menunjuk tubuh sang korban yang terbebati oleh kain. Setelah itu, ia pun membalikkan badannya dan mengambil tas yang masih Naruto pegang.

"Terima kasih atas bantuannya." Ujar pemuda itu seraya memakai tasnya kembali.

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa sadar, mata birunya masih betah memandang pemuda berambut hitam yang kembali berjalan dengan santai seakan tidak terjadi sesuatu.

Memutuskan untuk tidak ambil pusing, Naruto pun melangkahkan kakinya kembali. Kini ia lebih memilih untuk segera pulang dan mempersiapkan diri untuk bekerja dua jam lagi.

Naruto kembali melakukan rutinitasnya yang membosankan, tanpa ada kekasih yang selalu menjadi teman ngobrol setia. Tidak-tidak, Naruto tidak pernah membawa mantan kekasihnya ke ranjang. Kata teman-temannya yang lain sih, itu menjadi salah satu alasan banyak kekasihnya yang bosan kepadanya.

Nggak masuk akal! Mereka juga bakalan mendapatkannya saat sudah menikah dengannya. Sabar dikit kenapa?

"Apa kau berniat mencari kekasih dalam waktu dekat?" tanya Kiba, salah satu sahabatnya yang bekerja di perusahaannya. Dia sudah mendengar masalah yang dihadapi Naruto dari Shikamaru.

"Tentu saja! Mana mungkin aku betah sendirian!" jawab Naruto malas namun terdengar tegas, satu hari tanpa ada yang menemani saja sudah membuatnya uring-uringan, di tambah lagi kemarin malam ibunya menelepon dirinya untuk membicarakan pernikahan.

...dan ia pun harus mendengarkan sang ibu berceramah tentang kesetiaan cinta saat mendengarnya putus kembali.

Naruto melirik sang sahabat yang malah ketawa dengan kerasnya, bergumam betapa menyedihkannya kisah percintaannya. Terkadang Naruto sendiri iri dengan Kiba yang baru saja menikah dua bulan yang lalu dengan sahabatnya yang lain alias Shikamaru. Mereka sama-sama baru pacaran dan bertahan hingga menikah.

Sedangkan dia? Sudah berkali-kali menjalin kasih dan mencoba untuk setia, namun pada akhirnya kandas di tengah jalan.

"Naruto... Mungkin kau terlalu terburu-buru dalam mencari pasangan! Bisa jadi jodohmu yang sebenarnya malas mendekatimu yang playboy sangat ini." Ujar Kiba setelah menenangkan dirinya, ia menepuk pundak Naruto, "Kalau kau masih merasa sendirian karena tidak memiliki kekasih, kau masih memiliki sahabat-sahabat yang setia kepadamu. Perlahan saja, aku dan Shikamaru akan membantu kok!"

Yah, mungkin mencoba untuk bersabar itu tidak terlalu buruk, masa bodoh dengan pernikahan lah, ia sendiri capek sakit hati melulu.

"Bagaimana kalau nanti malam kita minum bersama?" ajak Kiba dan langsung saja mendapatkan anggukan setuju dari Naruto. Lelaki berambut pirang itu bersyukur sahabat-sahabatnya itu masih saja menghibur dirinya, padahal Shikamaru maupun Kiba bisa saja memilih untuk berduaan di luar atau pun di 'kamar', apalagi ini adalah malam minggu.

Sahabat memang teman yang paling setia.

~(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)~

Sudah dua minggu lamanya ia menjomblo, ia berusaha untuk bersabar dan lebih pemilih dalam mencari pasangan, tidak gampang menerima rayuan cewek atau pun cowok manis di klub-klub malam.

Ia tidak mau gagal lagi, pokoknya kali ini ia benar-benar akan selektif.

Sepulang dari kantornya, Naruto berniat mendatangi rumah Shikamaru dan mengganggu pasangan muda itu dengan merecoki mereka dengan game yang baru saja ia beli. Rasanya tidak seru jika memainkan game ini sendirian, ah mereka juga bakalan seneng ia ajak main hehehehe

Namun senyum di wajahnya mendadak hilang saat melihat satu-satunya jalan terdekat menuju ke rumah sahabatnya itu di halangi oleh sebuah pohon besar yang roboh. Ia baru ingat jika tadi siang sempat terjadi hujan yang sangat lebat di sertai angin yang kencang .

Moodnya kembali memburuk, ia memukul setir mobilnya dan memilih untuk memutar, walaupun harus menempuh jarak yang lebih jauh. Gerakannya pun terhenti saat melihat seseorang bertas putih berlari seraya memandang pohon roboh itu.

Lelaki berambut hitam itu berdiri dalam diam memandang pohon besar yang tumbang itu, beberapa menit kemudian ia terlihat menghela nafas dan membalikkan badan, sepertinya memutuskan untuk berputar sama seperti dirinya.

Naruto masih memandangnya penasaran, sepertinya ia pernah melihat pemuda itu di suatu tempat. Ia pun menjalankan mobilnya dan bergerak perlahan di belakang sang pemuda.

Seketika ia teringat sesuatu.

'Dia kan pemuda yang seenaknya menyuruhku saat kecelakaan kemarin-kemarin kan?' Naruto pun menjalankan mobilnya cepat dan berhenti agak jauh di depan sang pemuda yang tengah berjalan dengan santai.

Lelaki berambut pirang itu keluar dari mobilnya dan berdiri di hadapan sang pemuda, "Kau yang kemarin kan? Mau memutar jalan?"

Pemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya, memandang Naruto bingung, sebelah alisnya terangkat.

"Heh? Kau lupa padaku?" bagaimana bisa pemuda ini lupa begitu saja kepada orang yang sudah dia suruh dengan seenaknya sendiri?

Hah! Niat untuk menolong pemuda ini – yah ia memang berniat membantu alias mengantar sang pemuda yang sepertinya harus berputar menuju ke suatu tempat di seberang pohon tumbang itu – sirna seketika.

Pemuda itu seakan-akan berusaha mengingat sesuatu dengan wajah datarnya, memandang Naruto dari atas ke bawah dan ia pun mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya saat kepalanya berhasil mengingat sesuatu.

"Ada urusan apa denganku?" tanya pemuda itu datar, "Jika tidak, biarkan aku lewat."

Ohhh akhirnya pemuda itu ingat juga dengannya dan apa-apaan tanggapannya itu?

"Tidak ada urusan apa-apa kok, kebetulan saja aku melihatmu dan menawarkan... errr tumpangan..." Naruto juga bingung kenapa juga ia menawarkan hal seperti ini kepada orang yang hanya ditemuinya berhari-hari yang lalu? Bisa jadi pemuda ini berfikiran yang aneh-aneh kepadanya.

"Jangan berfikiran macam-macam! Aku hanya menawarkan bantuan kepadamu." Sahut Naruto lagi saat melihat raut curiga terpampang jelas di wajah sang pemuda.

"Tidak perlu, terima kasih." Sepertinya pemuda itu masih curiga kepadanya, terbukti dia menolak bantuan darinya dan pergi begitu saja.

"Kenapa kau menolak bantuanku?" Naruto cukup terkejut melihat seseorang yang menolak menaiki mobil mewahnya dan mengabaikannya begitu saja. Mantan-mantannya dan calon-calonnya dahulu saja akan selalu tergoda hanya dengan melihat ponselnya saja.

Pemuda itu tidak menjawab dan benar-benar mengabaikan kehadirannya sedangkan Naruto masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Beberapa menit kemudian ia memandang pemuda yang telah berjalan cukup jauh darinya lalu tersenyum tipis.

'Pokoknya kalau aku bertemu dengannya lagi saat terjadi kecelakaan, dia adalah jodohku!' Batin Naruto seraya terkikik kecil dengan janjinya sendiri.

Karena bagaimana mungkin hal itu terjadi lagi bukan? Konoha itu luas sekali teman~

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

"Sial..."

Naruto berdecak sebal di tempat duduknya sedangkan kedua sahabatnya yang duduk di depan hanya menghela nafas lelah. Kini mereka bertiga tengah berada di dalam satu mobil dan berencana untuk pergi ke Club malam yang paling terkenal di Konoha. Menghabiskan hari-hari penuh kesuntukan di sana sekaligus menghibur Naruto yang masih betah menjomblo selama satu bulan ini.

Sebenarnya sudah ada beberapa orang yang mulai mendekatinya, ada yang sok baik dan manis, ada juga yang sok pengertian. Semuanya sama saja bagi Naruto, orang-orang itu menginginkan hartanya atau yang lainnya.

Kemarin malam sang ibu juga kembali menelpon dirinya dan mengungkit-ngungkit soal pernikahan, membandingkannya kembali dengan Shikamaru dan Kiba yang telah menikah terlebih dahulu, bahkan mengenalkannya kepada semua orang yang menurut sang ibu baik untuknya.

Yare... yare... lalu setelah itu mereka akan memanfaatkannya kembali...

Lagi-lagi ia melampiaskan semuanya dengan datang ke club malam, dengan mengajak kedua sahabatnya. Jaraknya memang cukup jauh dari tempat tinggalnya dan karena itulah ia menyuruh Shikamaru saja yang menyetir.

...dan kini ia merasa semakin kesal saat mobil mewah ini terjebak macet karena ada salah satu gedung yang terbakar, jalanan terpaksa di tutup satu arah untuk mobil pemadam kebakaran dan tim penolong lainnya.

"Kita tidak bisa menyalahkan mereka Naruto, ya bersabar saja..." ujar Shikamaru seraya menyetel musik dari radio.

Mobil pun mulai berjalan kembali semakin mendekati lokasi kebakaran, Naruto yang kesal sekaligus penasaran ini pun memandang lokasi kebakaran yang cukup jauh dari mobilnya ini melaju. Walaupun begitu ia masih cukup jelas melihat kegiatan yang orang-orang lakukan untuk mengatasi kebakaran dan kemacetan ini.

"Pantas saja ramai, pemadam kebakaran, polisi, ambulance juga ada di sana, kenapa juga banyak orang-orang yang melihat kejadian itu? Kurang kerjaan apa?" ujar Kiba memandang heran kerumunan di seberangnya.

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya, mengiyakan ucapan Kiba, pandangannya masih tertuju kepada kerumunan di sana, sedetik sebelum ia memalingkan wajahnya.

"Lihat! Petugas kesehatan menemukan seseorang dari dalam gedung! Wah cepat sekali mereka menanganinya, apalagi pemuda yang kelihatan paling muda itu! Dia mengatasinya sendiri!"

Lelaki berambut pirang itu menolehkan kepalanya kembali dan seketika kedua safirnya membelalak lebar melihat seseorang yang lagi-lagi muncul pada situasi genting seperti ini.

Sangking banyaknya korban, pemuda itu bahkan harus menangani sendiri seseorang yang terluka, mengatakan sesuatu kepada rekannya dan kembali melakukan pekerjaannya.

Sebenarnya siapa dia itu? Dokter?

Tetapi setelah ia memeriksanya kurang dari satu menit, seseorang yang lebih dewasa darinya mengani sang korban dan pemuda itu ganti memeriksa korban yang lain.

"Dia..."

"Kau mengenalnya Naruto?" tanya Kiba yang mendengar gumaman Naruto.

Pemuda itu terlihat membuang sarung tangan lateks dan masker wajah yang terkena bekas darah itu dan berusaha memasang kembali dengan yang baru. Dari itu Naruto yakin sekali jika pemuda yang tengah bekerja dengan keras itu adalah pemuda yang sama.

Pemuda yang selalu ia temui pada saat seperti ini.

' _Pokoknya kalau aku bertemu dengannya lagi saat terjadi kecelakaan, dia adalah jodohku!'_

Entah ini sebuah karma atau sebuah kesengajaan takdir.

..

..

..

..

..

Naruto berdiri di depan sebuah gedung bercat putih dengan simbol 'cross' berwarna merah, ia pun memasuki gedung yang berukuran cukup besar itu dan hal yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah suasana yang hampir menyerupai sebuah rumah sakit.

Tetapi gedung ini bukanlah rumah sakit, tempat itu terletak 500 meter disebelah gedung ini.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Seorang wanita berambut merah muda mendatanginya dengan senyum ramah, sepertinya wanita itu seumuran dengannya, cukup cantik dan manis pula, sayang sekali Naruto tidak tertarik dengan wanita itu.

"Aaa..." Naruto bingung harus berkata apa kepada sang wanita, ia ingin menemui seseorang tetapi ia sendiri belum mengetahui siapa nama lelaki itu, "Aku mencari seseorang, kemarin malam aku melihatnya masuk ke dalam ambulance palang merah ini."

"Bisa berikan ciri-ciri yang lebih spesifik?"

"Laki-laki, berambut hitam seperti pantat ayam, dia lebih muda dariku karena sepertinya dia seorang mahasiswa." Hanya itu yang bisa Naruto katakan, karena selebihnya ia masih belum mengetahui profil sang lelaki.

"Ahh sepertinya saya tahu siapa yang anda cari, sebelumnya perkenalkan nama saya Haruno Sakura, dokter di Rumah Sakit Konoha, salah satu penanggung jawab palang merah ini. Kalau boleh tahu, untuk apa anda mencari salah satu anggota kami?" tanya Sakura sedikit penasaran, karena dilihat dari perawakannya, Naruto terlihat seperti seorang om-om yang mencari anak muda, ia jadi sedikit curiga.

"Perkenalkan nama saya Uzumaki Naruto dan saya tidak bermaksud macam-macam." Naruto tersenyum lebar seraya mengibas-ibaskan tangannya, tahu sekali apa yang ada di dalam pikiran wanita itu, "Saya hanya ingin bertemu dengannya saja."

"Hahaha maaf saya telah berfikir macam-macam, lelaki yang anda cari biasanya akan ke sini sepulang kuliah, tidak menentu sih, tetapi sepertinya dia akan ke sini..." Sakura melihat pintu utama dan mata hijau berbinar ketika melihat objek yang ia maksud baru saja datang, "Nah itu dia, Sasuke-kun! Kemarilahh!"

Naruto membalikkan badannya dan ia tidak pernah sesalting ini saat melihat seseorang yang berjalan mendekatinya dan memandangnya bingung. Ada apa dengan dirinya?

"Ada apa Sakura-san?" tanya Sasuke kemudian, mata hitamnya sesekali melirik Naruto yang berdiri diam tanpa melakukan apapun, ia seperti pernah melihat orang ini di suatu tempat.

Ah, lelaki ini kan yang ia temui di kedua kecelakaan yang berbeda. Kenapa dia bisa ada di sini?

"Ini Uzumaki-san ingin bertemu denganmu, kalau begitu aku kembali ke rumah sakit dulu ya, kalau ada apa-apa kau harus segera menelponku, jaa naa..." jawab Sakura seraya pamit unjuk diri dari hadapan mereka berdua.

Meninggalkan kedua orang yang masih merasa asing satu sama lain, yang satunya memang dasarnya pendiam dan yang satunya lagi mendadak tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Ada perlu apa?" tanya Sasuke membuka pembicaraan, "Apa kau marah karena aku menolak bantuanmu?" yah karena terakhir kali mereka bertemu kan karena masalah itu.

"Untuk apa aku marah karena hal itu? Aku hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu..." Naruto menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, ia yakin kini wajahnya sudah memerah karena gugup, "Ma-Maukah kau-"

"Apa kau sakit?" Sasuke mengerutkan wajahnya dan memandang Naruto lekat-lekat, ia harus mendongakkan kepalanya untuk memandang Naruto yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya.

"Ah? Ti-tidak kok! Aku hanya ingin-" ucapan Naruto lagi-lagi terhenti saat dengan seenaknya sendiri Sasuke meletakkan punggung tangannya di dahi Naruto yang memerah, memeriksa suhu badan sang pirang.

"Cukup hangat..." Sasuke melepaskan sentuhannya, "Kalau kau sakit seharusnya kau mendatangi rumah sakit bukannya markas palang merah, seharusnya kau mendatangi Sakura-san yang seorang dokter asli, bukannya aku."

Kesal karena kalimatnya selalu di sela, Naruto pun menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sasuke dan berucap sedikit keras,"Aku tidak sakit! Aku kemari untuk mencarimu dan mengajakmu makan siang bersama! Satu jam lagi aku harus kembali bekerja!"

"Hah?" Sasuke benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan pria dewasa di hadapannya ini, "Mengajakku makan siang? Kita bahkan belum saling mengenal secara formal." Dari sini Sasuke yakin jika lelaki pirang itu menginginkan sesuatu darinya.

Naruto adalah lelaki berumur 25 Tahun yang sudah melalui berbagai macam perjalanan cinta, mengajak langsung gebetan makan siang dan mulai PKDT adalah salah satu hal yang biasa orang dewasa lakukan dalam mencari cinta. Berbeda sekali dengan perjalan cinta para remaja yang harus malu-malu kucing, sok-sok an menjadi sahabat ataupun menunggu kepekaan. Itu terlalu lama untuknya!

Eh, apakah tadi ia mengatakan kata 'gebetan' dan 'PDKT'?

"Aku tertarik padamu, maka dari itu aku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh dan salah satu hal yang terlintas dipikiranku adalah mengajakmu makan siang. Jangan berfikiran aneh-aneh." Jawab Naruto serius, ia seratus persen serius dengan perkataannya, ia memang tertarik dengan Sasuke semenjak pertama kali mereka bertemu, saat itu ia tidak menyadarinya karena masih merasa sakitnya patah hati.

Masa bodoh lah kalau Sasuke mengira Naruto terlalu agresif dan pemaksa, jika Naruto rasa Sasuke sama seperti mantannya terdahulu, ia akan segera pergi dari kehidupan sang raven. Ia hanya tidak ingin jatuh ke dalam lubang yang sama seperti dahulu.

"Jika kau menjadi aku, apa yang harus kau lakukan jika bertemu dengan pria dewasa asing yang tiba-tiba mengajakmu makan siang bersama?" tanya Sasuke datar, "Hanya orang bodoh yang menanggapi permintaan itu dengan suka hati."

"Kau sama sekali tidak bersahabat dengan orang lain yaa..." Naruto menghela nafasnya, ternyata sifat yang dimiliki pemuda di hadapannya ini cukup menyebalkan untuknya, "Kalau begitu kita makan siang bersama di kantin rumah sakit, banyak orang di sana dan kau bisa kabur jika aku melakukan yang tidak-tidak kepadamu."

Intinya Naruto benar-benar ingin makan siang! Dia sudah lapar tahu!

"Kenapa kau memaksa sekali?!"

"Karena aku ingin mengenalmu! Dan sekarang aku sudah sangat lapar!" tanpa membuang banyak waktu Naruto segera menarik Sasuke untuk keluar, ia berjalan dengan cepat menuju kantin rumah sakit yang ia tahu terletak di lantai bawah.

Ia pun mencari tempat yang kosong dan mendudukan Sasuke pada kursi di hadapan kursi tempatnya duduk, masa bodoh jika hampir semua pengunjung kantin adalah seorang dokter dan karyawan rumah sakit yang sedang melepas penatnya.

"Kau ingin makan apa? Sekalian aku pesankan."

Sasuke masih tidak mengerti dengan tindakan nekat yang lelaki pirang itu lakukan, ia bahkan masih belum tahu siapa nama lelaki itu, "Apa seperti ini perlakuanmu kepada seseorang yang menarik untukmu? Walaupun aku lebih muda darimu, tetapi tindakanmu sangat tidak sopan."

Mendengar hal itu sontak saja membuat Naruto tersadar dari tingkah memalukannya dan kembali duduk di tempatnya, wajah Sasuke jauh lebih keruh dari sebelumnya, ia menyunggingkan senyum lebar seraya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hahahaha maafkan aku! Aku hanya terlalu lapar dan kau keras kepala sekali~ Aku juga harus kembali bekerja dan aku tidak boleh terlambat hahaha sekali lagi maafkan aku!"

Apa segitu pentingkah perkenalan ini untuk Naruto? Sasuke tidak memahami tingkah Naruto. Kalau memang keburu waktu untuk bekerja, lelaki itu bisa mengajaknya nanti sore kan?

"Perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto, umurku 25 Tahun, aku sudah bekerja di perusahaan keluarga, nama perusahaannya juga ada Uzumakinya. Kalau boleh tahu, siapa namamu?" tanya Naruto ramah, kesan serius yang ia perlihatkan tadi hilang seketika, Sasuke merasa lebih nyaman dari sebelumnya.

"Uchiha Sasuke, aku masih kuliah semester 6, kau ternyata jauh lebih tua dariku, maafkan aku." Jawab Sasuke seraya membungkukan badannya sebentar. Dia sudah berfikiran yang tidak-tidak kepada Naruto, siapa suruh memaksanya seperti tadi?

Dan siapa yang tidak tahu perusahaan besar milik keluarga Uzumaki itu? Sepertinya Naruto memiliki jabatan penting dalam perusahaan itu, kenapa pria tajir seperti itu malah mengincarnya dari pada mencari pasangan yang lebih menarik darinya?

"Hahaha kita terpaut 5 Tahun yaa~ Kau bisa memanggilku 'Naruto-nii' jika kau mau~" balas Naruto seraya tersenyum, "Tetapi sayang sekali aku tidak ingin hubungan kita berakhir sebagai seorang saudara~"

"Aku juga tidak ingin memanggilmu seperti itu Uzumaki-san,"

"Hahahaha kau terlalu kaku jika memanggilku seperti itu Sasuke, panggil saja aku Naruto, aku juga masih tampak keren seperti anak kuliahan bukan?" ujar Naruto semakin meramahkan ucapannya, ia pun bangkit dari duduknya dan memandang Sasuke kembali, "Ingin pesan apa? Aku sudah lapar nih!"

"Sama sepertimu saja," balas Sasuke sekenanya, lagian ia juga tidak terlalu lapar, "Tetapi minumnya jus tomat." Tambahnya.

"Okay, tunggu sebentar ya!"

Ternyata menu yang Naruto pesan adalah semangkuk ramen, Sasuke pun terpaksa memakan makanan yang tidak terlalu ia sukai itu, mencoba menghargai lelaki pirang yang katanya mau menraktirnya makan siang ini. Di sela makan, mereka pun sedikit berbincang tentang kehidupan sehari-hari, belum pada hal yang pribadi, sepertinya Naruto juga mengerti untuk tidak terlalu cepat menanyakan hal itu.

"Tidak kaget mendengarnya jika kau mahasiswa kedokteran, kau terlihat cekatan sekali saat menangani korban kecelakaan kemarin."

"Tugasku hanya memberi pertolongan pertama kepada korban, aku anggota resmi palang merah Jepang tetapi aku belum resmi menjadi dokter, jadi hanya itu yang bisa aku lakukan." Jelas Sasuke seraya meminum jus tomatnya.

"Eh, tapi kau meminta bantuan kepadaku saat pertemuan pertama kita, aku kan awam soal medis, apa itu tidak dikenakan sanksi?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Aku rasa tidak, kau hanya menolongku mengambil barang yang diperlukan untuk penanganan, seharusnya aku datang bersama timku sama seperti kebakaran waktu itu," ujar Sasuke seraya memandang Naruto lekat-lekat, "Kau melihatku kan? Aku tahu kau melihatku dari luar garis polisi sama seperti penduduk yang lain."

"Bagaimana bisa kau tahu?!" tanya Naruto terkejut, faktanya ia memang langsung keluar dari mobil dan menghampiri tempat kebakaran sebatas sampai garis polisi saja, karena itulah ia tahu jika Sasuke kemungkinan anggota tim kesehatan bersimbol 'cross' itu. Akan tetapi, bagaimana bisa Sasuke tahu jika ia berada di sana?

"Rambut pirangmu itu mencolok sekali di tengah para warga yang hampir berambut hitam semua." Jawab Sasuke singkat seraya mendorong mangkuk ramen yang masih tersisa banyak itu, "Maaf aku tidak bisa menghabiskannya, kau bisa memakannya jika mau." Mana mungkin pula pemuda berambut hitam itu memaksa orang yang baru dikenalnya memakan makanan sisa.

"Uwahhh _sankyu_ Sasuke!" Naruto pun langsung melahap ramen yang masih tersisa cukup banyak itu dengan antusias, "Lain kali kau harus memesan makanan yang benar-benar kau sukai ya! Kau harus makan yang banyak untuk pertumbuhanmu!"

Sasuke hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, tidak habis pikir dengan tingkah Naruto yang sebelumnya ia kira bertingkah seperti orang kaya pada umumnya. Lelaki pirang di hadapannya ini terlihat sangat ramah dan baik, pandai bersosialisasi walaupun di awal pertemuan ia terlihat sedikit salah tingkah.

Kenapa lelaki seperti ini malah hidup menjomblo sih?

"Umurmu sudah sangat siap untuk menikah Naruto-san, apa kau tidak berniat mencari pasangan hidup yang akan menemanimu?" Sasuke pun memberanikan diri untuk Naruto bilang sedang tertarik dengannya, bukan berarti lelaki itu menyukainya kan? Tertarik dan suka itu sangat beda untuknya.

"Kau tidak sadar jika yang aku lakukan ini salah satu dari yang kau tanyakan? Sudah kubilang aku tertarik padamu kan? Kau kira untuk apa aku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh?" tanya Naruto ganti, ia pun menyeringai senang melihat wajah terkejut Sasuke, sekilas ia melihat semburat kemerahan menghiasi pipi pucat itu.

"Hahahaha aku terlalu cepat untuk mengejutkanmu ya?" tanya Naruto seusai ia memakan semangkuk ramen milik Sasuke tadi, "Aku menyukaimu, dari awal kita bertemu sepertinya, tetapi sayang sekali aku tidak menyadari perasaan 'cinta pada pandangan pertama' itu."

Sasuke termasuk pemuda yang tampan dan pintar di sekolahnya, karena itulah ia terkenal di kalangan para wanita yang selalu mengidam-idamkan sosok pangeran sempurna dalam hidupnya, hal itu terus berlanjut hingga kejenjang perkuliahan, ia selalu mendapat surat cinta setiap harinya. Ada pula yang dengan berani langsung menyatakan cinta kepadanya, tentu saja langsung ia tolak karena ia sendiri tidak mengenal siapa wanita itu dan malas untuk berinteraksi dengan mereka.

Kenapa ia tidak langsung melakukan hal seperti itu saja kepada lelaki di hadapannya? Cinta bukanlah prioritasnya dan kini ia lebih senang fokus dengan pendidikannya.

"Kau harus segera menikah bukan? Percuma saja kau mengejarku, aku tidak tertarik dengan urusan percintaan." Balas Sasuke datar, masa bodoh jika perkataannya ini cukup menyakitkan hati, lagi pula seseorang yang ditolaknya ini seorang laki-laki dewasa jadi ia tidak perlu melihat orang itu menangis seraya berlari dengan lebay.

"Memangnya kau ingin mengurusi urusan percintaanmu kapan? Aku akan menunggu, begini-begini aku pengertian tahu~ Kau berbeda dari mantan-mantanku yang seumuran denganku jadi aku bisa dengan gampang mengajak mereka menikah. Aku akan menunggu sampai kau siap jika perlu." Ujar Naruto ceria, tetapi perkataannya sangat serius sekali, sorot matanya tidak menampilkan kebohongan sama sekali.

"Ini bukan karena usi-"

"Aku akan tetap menunggu sampai kau siap." Ujar Naruto lugas.

"Bagaimana jika aku siap saat umurku 30 Tahun?"

"Bukannya aku malah senang karena kita sama-sama matang."

"Bagaimana jika aku mencintai orang lain saat aku telah siap mengurus urusan percintaan?" tanya Sasuke kembali, mata hitamnya memandang pergerakan sang pirang yang mendadak kaku, "Apa kau akan terus memaksaku?"

Setelah berucap demikian, Sasuke segera berdiri dari duduknya, berniat meninggalkan Naruto untuk segera pulang, lebih baik segera menolak perasaan sang pirang dari pada memberi harapan palsu.

"Itu hanya 'jika' Sasuke, kenapa aku harus memikirkan masa depan jika saat ini saja aku masih mengawang-awang?" Naruto menghentikan pergerakan Sasuke dengan lengannya, "Aku tidak pernah menyerah kepada orang yang aku cintai, jika... ingat hanya jika pada akhirnya kau tidak menyukaiku, aku akan menerimanya dengan lapang dada, yah itu adalah hakmu, tetapi sebelum itu terjadi biarkan aku berjuang untuk mendapatkan hatimu." Ujarnya seraya tersenyum.

Pemuda ini benar-benar sangat menarik, sangat sulit sekali untuk ditaklukan, ini akan sedikit lebih sulit dari yang sudah-sudah.

Suara getaran di saku celana Naruto membuat perhatian Sasuke sedikit teralihkan, mata hitamnya membelalak lebar saat melihat ponsel miliknya kini berada di tangan Naruto, "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Ponselmu hampir jatuh dari tasmu, jadi aku berniat memberitahumu, tetapi kapan lagi aku bisa mendapatkan nomormu jika tidak sekarang?" Naruto memberikan ponsel itu ke tangan Sasuke lalu mengecek ponselnya sendiri, "Aku harus segera pergi, kau bisa pulang sendiri kan? Maaf aku tidak bisa mengantarmu dan nanti malam aku akan menelpon mu! Awas saja jika kau tidak mengangkatnya, aku akan terus membuntutimu setiap hari!" ancamnya seraya terkikik, ia pun mengacak rambut hitam itu lalu pergi dari kantin rumah sakit.

Meninggalkan Sasuke yang hanya bisa berdiri kaku seperti orang bodoh.

..

..

..

..

..

To Be Continue

.

.

.

Berniat review? Moga-moga aja hari Rabu nggak ada halangan apapun jadi aku bisa post next chapternya yaa!

Thank Youu!


	2. Chapter 2

Namaku Uchiha Sasuke

Aku seorang mahasiswa kedokteran – spesialis penyakit dalam – semester 6 di sebuah Universitas Negeri di Konoha.

Aku juga seorang anggota palang merah sejak kelas 1 SMA dan hingga kini aku aktif menjadi anggotanya.

Yah, aku memang lebih banyak bergerak di bidang kesehatan.

Aku lebih banyak berteman dengan buku dari pada dengan manusia, kakak angkatku selalu menceramahiku untuk mencari teman dan bergaul dengan mereka dari pada mendekam seorang diri di dalam kamar.

Aku hanya bisa bergumam 'ya' tetapi aku sama sekali tidak melakukannya, kakak angkatku yang telah menjadi dokter resmi itu selalu berkata jika aku butuh latihan bersosialisasi jika ingin menjadi dokter yang baik.

"Ramahkan wajahmu dan banyaklah berbicara Sasuke-kun, percuma jika kau seorang dokter yang hebat tetapi tidak ada pasien yang mau mendatangimu!"

Karena itulah aku berusaha untuk menyanggupi permintaannya dan bersosialisasi dengan teman satu jurusan, aku juga sedikit beramah tamah kepada orang yang ingin berteman denganku.

Tetapi aku tidak tahu jika om-om berjas yang katanya seorang pengusaha juga mau berteman denganku.

Bahkan tidak hanya om-om saja, seorang pria tua pun datang menghampiriku dan menawarkan beratus juta uang dollar jika aku mau bermain dengannya.

Memangnya apa yang bisa orang tua dan remaja sepertiku mainkan? Playstation? Atau tennis mungkin? Mana bisa aku memainkan keduanya, kerjaanku kan hanya mendekam di dalam kamar dan membaca buku tentang kesehatan.

Aku pun langsung menolaknya dan pamit unjuk diri dari orang tua itu, tetapi kedua lelaki berbadan besar mencekal kedua lenganku dan menarikku masuk ke dalam mobil mewah orang tua itu.

Tenang saja, keperjakaanku masih terjaga dengan baik, ada seorang polisi yang melihat perlakuan mereka dan membebaskanku. Kasus pelecehan seksual ini sampai di telinga kedua orang tua angkatku yang langsung berang dan memidanakan orang tua itu.

Kedua orang tua angkatku pun berkata jika ia lebih mengkhawatirkan keperjakaanku dari pada keperawanan anak kandungnya. Kakak angkatku itu pemegang sabuk hitam karate semasa kuliah dulu.

Harga diriku sebagai lelaki hilang seketika.

Sejak itulah aku sedikit berhati-hati kepada pria dewasa asing yang tiba-tiba mendatangiku, termasuk kepada lelaki berambut pirang yang tiba-tiba saja mengajakku untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya, saat jalan tercepat menuju ke rumahku harus terhalang oleh pohon besar yang roboh.

Juga kepada lelaki pirang sama yang mendatangi markas Palang Merah untuk mencariku dan mengajakku makan siang bersama.

.

.

.

.

.

.

ACCIDENT Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance and Drama

Pair : NaruSasu

Warning : BoysLove! NaruSasu! Gajeness! Typo (s), ooc, dan lain-lainnya menyusul (?)

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Selamat malam, ini aku Uzumaki Naruto, sedang apa?"_

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya melihat sebuah pesan teks dari sebuah nomer yang tidak ia kenal, tetapi pemilik nomer ini mengaku sebagai Uzumaki Naruto, lelaki yang ia temui tadi siang.

Ia pun memilih untuk tidak membalas dan kembali berkutat dengan buku tebalnya, sebuah kacamata baca telah bertengger dengan manis di wajahnya, sebentar lagi ia akan menghadapi ujian, jadi ia harus belajar dengan serius malam ini.

Ponselnya pun kembali bergetar, ia pun hanya melirik ponselnya dan melihat ada sebuah pesan dari nomer yang sama. Beberapa detik kemudian ponselnya kembali berdering dan hal itu terus menerus terjadi selama beberapa menit ini hingga ia merasa kesal sendiri.

" _Kau mengabaikanku? Kau ingin aku menerormu ya?"_

Ia pun berniat untuk mematikan ponselnya sebelum sebuah pesan kembali masuk dan kalimat dalam pesan itu membuat niatnya menjadi surut.

" _Jangan matikan ponselmu atau aku benar-benar akan menerormu Sasuke~ Aku serius! Aku punya mata dimana-mana!"_

Kenapa lelaki ini pemaksa sekali sih?!

Pada akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk membalas pesan itu dengan geram.

" _Jangan ganggu! Aku sedang belajar!"_

Dengan begitu Naruto akan berhenti mengiriminya sms dan membiarkannya belajar dengan tenang. Lelaki itu pasti pernah mengecap bangku perkuliahan kan?

Yap, dua jam telah berlalu tanpa sms dari Naruto, Sasuke jadi semakin konsentrasi dalam belajar, jam juga telah menunjukan pukul 10 malam dan ia merasa materi dalam buku ini masih belum ia pahami padahal ia sendiri telah hafal di luar kepala. Aneh bukan? Lelaki Uchiha ini memang sangat haus akan ilmu pengetahuan, walaupun sudah paham sekalipun ia akan tetap mencari literatur yang lain untuk mengautkan pemahamannya.

Dering ponsel kembali memecah konsentrasinya, ia memandang geram ponselnya yang tengah menampilkan ikon telepon masuk dari nomer yang sama seperti yang mengiriminya pesan teks tadi.

"Hal-"

"Kau bisa baca pesanku tidak sih?! Aku sedang belajar! Kau tahu belajar tidak?!" bentaknya kesal.

"Hei... hei... Aku tahu-aku tahu..." jeda sebentar sebelum Naruto kembali melanjutkan, "Tetapi ini sudah 2 jam lohh, ini juga sudah malam, aku pikir kau sudah selesai dengan kegiatanmu..."

"Mau belajar selama apapun itu bukan urusanmu Naruto-san, kalau kubilang tidak ingin diganggu ya jangan ganggu aku malam ini!"

"Hahaha aku benar-benar membuatmu marah ya? Maaf-maaf... Tetapi Sasuke, belajar terlalu lama apalagi dalam kondisi mengantuk itu tidak baik loh, aku pernah menjadi sepertimu, aku juga pernah belajar keras sebelum ujian dan besoknya aku tidak bisa konsentrasi karena aku mengantuk. Yah, saranku sih kau harus segera tidur." Ujar Naruto dengan lancarnya.

Sasuke bahkan sempat berpikir jika Naruto masih tidak paham dengan apa yang ia alami saat ini.

"Ya, terima kasih untuk saranmu..." balasnya enggan, "Akan aku tutup, jangan telepon lagi, kali ini biarkan aku istirahat." Lanjutnya.

"Baiklah-baiklah, selamat malam Sasuke..."

"Hn."

Sasuke akan memutuskan sambungan telepon sebelum lagi-lagi Naruto bersuara dengan cepat.

"Besok kita makan siang lagi, aku akan menjemputmu di Universitas." Dan sambungan telepon pun terputus. Hell, bahkan Sasuke belum mengatakan apapun untuk menolak ajakan makan siang itu.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Jujur saja ia merasa takut dengan tindakan Naruto yang terlalu agresif untuknya, ia takut jika pengalamannya terdahulu akan terulang lagi. Ia tidak ingin dicap sebagai lelaki yang lemah, ia tidak ingin harga dirinya jatuh karena keperjakaannya akan terengut, dan juga...

...ia tidak ingin membuat kedua orang tua angkatnya khawatir.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke yang baru saja memasuki markas palang merah, langsung saja menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat sosok wanita berambut merah muda datang kepadanya dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Ada apa Sakura-san?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

"Kau ini... Sudah satu minggu lebih tidak mengunjungi markas..." Sakura masih terengah-engah mengatur nafasnya, "Sekarang kau datangi kepala rumah sakit Konoha, beliau ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Hah? Untuk apa?" tanya Sasuke kembali, kepala rumah sakit Konoha itu juga merupakan salah satu dosennya, tetapi ia juga tidak cukup dekat dengan beliau hingga di panggil langsung di tempat kerjanya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, mungkin saja soal karirmu nanti.." jawab Sakura seraya tersenyum, "Oh ya, jangan lupa nanti malam mampir ke rumah, Kaa-san membuatkan masakan kesukaanmu, dia benar-benar rindu kepadamu tahu!"

Sasuke memandang Sakura lama lalu menganggukkan kepalanya, "Aku memang berniat untuk mampir ke rumah, ada sesuatu yang harus aku ambil."

"Kita bisa bareng kalau begitu, nanti jam 3 aku pulang, tunggu aku loh ya..." ujar Sakura, beberapa detik kemudian sebuah senyum jahil terlukis di wajahnya, "Ne... Ne... Akhir-akhir ini aku melihatmu dekat dengan seseorang~ Sepertinya lelaki berambut pirang yang pernah mencarimu di sini kan? Sampai dimana hubungan kalian?"

Pemuda Uchiha itu mengerutkan dahinya lalu menghela nafas malas, "Aku tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengannya, dia hanya tertarik padaku, itu saja." Jawabnya lugas apa adanya.

"Ohhh jadi kau berniat memberikan harapan palsu kepadanya ya?"

"Harapan palsu apanya?"

"Kau tidak menyukainya kan? Kenapa kau masih mau saja diajak kencan dengannya?"

"Hah..." Sasuke lagi-lagi menghela nafasnya, "Aku sudah berkali-kali menolaknya, dengan perkataan halus sampai kasar sekaligus, tetapi tidak mempan, lelaki itu keras kepala sekali! Menyebalkan."

"Hahahahahaha!" mendengarnya membuat Sakura tertawa dengan keras, "Seperti apa sifat Uzumaki-san yang bisa-bisanya membuat orang sepertimu menjadi OOC begini? Hahahahaha!"

"Sakura! Tahu begini aku tidak akan cerita padamu." Balas Sasuke kesal seraya membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menuju ke rumah sakit.

Sebenarnya apa hubungan kedua orang ini hingga Sasuke begitu gampangnya curhat tentang masalah percintaannya kepada Sakura? Orang awam pasti bakal mengira jika merasa sepasang kekasih yang sudah lama sekali menjalin hubungan, padahal hubungan mereka bahkan lebih – menurut kedua orang itu sih – istimewa dari pada pacaran.

"Maaf Sasuke-kun~ Yah kupikir yang harus menjadi jodohmu adalah seseorang yang sama keras kepalanya sepertimu, aku mendukung kalian loh~ Sepertinya Uzumaki-san adalah orang yang baik."

"Hn."

Mereka berdua pun berjalan beriringan menuju ke rumah sakit dan mereka memutuskan untuk berpisah saat Sakura kembali menjalani pekerjaannya sebagai seorang dokter.

"Jangan lupa tunggu aku yaa!"

"Hn."

Sasuke berjalan seorang diri menuju ke ruangan Tsunade, kepala rumah sakit ini, ia sudah berpikir banyak hal tentang keperluan Tsunade memanggilnya langsung ke sini.

Getaran ponsel di saku celananya mendadak menghentikan langkahnya, ia pun mengambil benda itu lalu mendekatkannya pada telinga, "Ada apa?" tanyanya langsung tanpa berbasa-basi.

" _Kenapa kau tidak menungguku seperti biasanya?"_

Sasuke memutar bola matanya malas lalu membalas pertanyaan itu dengan malas pula, "Untuk apa aku harus menunggumu setiap hari hah? Aku ada perlu di markasku, saat ini dosenku juga memanggilku. Sudah, makan siang sendiri sana."

" _Buhhh seharusnya kau memberitahuku Sasuke~ Jadi sekarang kau ada di markasmu ya?"_

"Aku ada dimana itu bukan urusanmu."

" _Brrrr dinginnya sampai di sini loh~ Ya sudah kalau begitu, nanti malam aku menghubungimu lagi ya! Jaa Naa anata~"_

Anata gundulmu!

Sasuke memasukkan kembali ponselnya dan berjalan cepat menuju ruangan Tsunade.

Selama satu minggu ini Naruto selalu menjemputnya di kampus untuk makan siang dan dengan gentleman pula lelaki itu mengantarnya pulang padahal dia harus segera bekerja. Sasuke terkadang tidak enak saat Naruto harus membayari semua makan siangnya selama satu minggu ini,

" _Ini,"_

" _Hm?"_

 _Sasuke menyodorkan beberapa uang kepada Naruto, "Ini untukmu."_

" _Hah?" Naruto memandang uang itu lalu ganti memandang sang empunya bingung, "Untuk apa kau memberiku uang?"_

" _Sebagai ganti makan siang beberapa hari ini," jawab Sasuke, "Aku menggantinya dengan uangku."_

" _Hahahahaha tidak perlu Sasuke, aku ikhlas kok!" ujar Naruto seraya menggenggam telapak tangan Sasuke dan memaksa jemari putih itu untuk menggenggam uangnya, "Kehadiranmu untuk menemaniku makan siang sudah cukup sebagai gantinya, aku cukup sibuk dalam bekerja jadi kupikir cuma makan siang satu-satunya yang bisa kulakukan untuk dekat denganmu."_

Mungkin jika ia wanita yang tengah dimabuk cinta, mendengar pernyataan itu membuatnya berteriak lebay dengan wajah memerah, bahkan sampai pingsan. Sayang sekali ia hanyalah seorang lelaki yang tengah menyangkal cinta, apalagi dari seorang lelaki pemaksa seperti Naruto.

Ia pun mengetuk pintu ruang kerja Tsunade, setelah mendengar perintah untuk masuk, ia pun lekas masuk dan membungkukan tubuhnya hormat kepada seseorang yang tengah duduk di hadapannya.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga Sasuke."

*.*.*.*.*

Sasuke keluar dari ruangan Tsunade dengan wajah resah, berkali-kali ia menabrak seseorang karena berjalan dengan tidak fokus, pembicaraannya dengan Tsunade tadi benar-benar membuat bebannya semakin bertambah. Ia menarik nafasnya perlahan lalu menghembuskannya, dadanya terasa sangat sesak dan detak jantungnya berdebar tak karuan.

Mengingat pembicaraannya tadi membuat tubuhnya seketika melemas, ia mendudukan dirinya di bangku taman rumah sakit seraya menjambak rambutnya kuat-kuat.

Tak ia sangka wanita tua berparas cantik itu membahas kenangan masa lalunya yang kelam bahkan menyuruhnya kembali memasuki dunia gelap itu. Ia tahu ia akan menjadi seorang dokter yang harus siap menangani semua pasien di seluruh tempat, walaupun berat sekalipun ia harus tetap melakukannya.

Sebelum itu, betapa senangnya dia saat dosen yang termasuk guru besar universitasnya itu berkata jika ia bisa lulus tahun ini, Sasuke memang memiliki banyak prestasi dan nilai IP nya tidak pernah dibawah 3,8. Maka tidak kaget jika pada akhirnya ia mendapat bonus akan kerja kerasnya.

Namun, sebuah syarat yang diajukan wanita itu sontak membuatnya membatu. Tubuhnya mendadak bergetar tetapi ia berusaha untuk memperlihatkan kesopanannya dengan berdiri diam dan mendengarkan.

" _Kau yang pernah berinteraksi dengan mereka, aku benar-benar berharap kepadamu Sasuke, desa itu benar-benar membutuhkan dokter dan tidak ada dokter yang mau ditempatkan di sana. Jika kau mau, maka aku juga akan memaksa calon dokter yang lain untuk ditempatkan di sana, sementara saja. Ingat, kau harus loyal menjadi seorang dokter, dan juga... bukankah kau seorang relawan? Apa sulitnya membantu warga desa dengan kemampuanmu?"_

" _Kenapa harus desa itu? Saya rela ditempatkan di daerah manapun asalkan bukan desa itu. Saya tidak akan menginjakkan kaki saya di sana."_

" _...pikirkan baik-baik jawabanmu, jangan pentingkan ego, tetapi rasa kemanusiaanmu."_

"Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat Sakura tengah berlari ke arahnya dengan wajah bahagia, "Aku senang kau masih mau menungguku, kebetulan aku masih istirahat 15 menit. Jadi... Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Tsunade-sama?" tanyanya cepat.

'Buruk sekali...' batinnya seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Bukan apa-apa, hanya masalah kuliah saja." Jawabnya setengah berbohong.

"Masa'?" tanya Sakura sanksi, "Kau pikir aku mengenalmu sejak kapan? Aku sudah tahu gelagatmu jika tengah berbohong. Begini-begini aku juga kakamu tahu~"

Ah, apakah Sasuke sudah bilang jika Sakura adalah kakak angkatnya?

"Sok tahu..." gumamnya pelan seraya menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi taman rumah sakit, "Ini benar-benar tentang kuliah kok, kami berdua memang jarang bertemu jika di kuliahan, mungkin beliau tahu jika aku sering mengunjungi markas yang dekat dengan rumah sakit, maka dari itu beliau memanggilku langsung ke ruangannya." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sakura lagi, "Awas saja sampai kau berbohong! Kau harus menraktirku es krim selama dua bulan penuh! Lalu kau juga harus menemaniku belanja setiap minggu! Bayarin juga pakai uangmu!"

"Huh..." Sasuke memutar bola matanya malas, "Tidak seharusnya aku terlalu dekat denganmu, sudah seharusnya kau memiliki pasangan dan menikah, setelah itu kau bisa bebas menyuruh suamimu itu melakukan hal yang kau inginkan." Ujarnya datar.

Sakura memandang Sasuke kesal lalu menjitak dahi Sasuke keras, "Dasar kau ini, mengejekku ya? Mentang-mentang sedang ditaksir sama seseorang, bebas banget ngomongin soal pasangan! Ya... ya... aku memang tidak semenarik dirimu! Hah~ Kenapa juga Naruto-san harus menyukai lelaki songong sepertimu ini~"

Sasuke hanya mengelus dahinya yang memerah karena jitakan Sakura seraya mengendikkan kedua bahunya, memangnya ia harus menjawab apa? Memangnya ia yang menyuruh Naruto untuk menyukainya?

Walaupun ia sedikit terhibur dengan tingkah Sakura yang masih saja kekanakan di usianya yang tak lagi muda, tetapi mengingat masalahnya tadi membuat dadanya kembali sesak. Ia tidak bisa begitu saja memberi tahu Sakura dan kedua orang tua angkatnya, ia sudah cukup merepotkan keluarga Haruno dan ia tidak ingin menambahnya lagi.

"Ah kalau begitu aku kembali dulu ya Sasuke-kun! Bersabarlah menungguku yaa~"

Lelaki berambut hitam itu hanya mengangguk lalu kembali menundukan kepalanya.

'Apa yang harus aku lakukan?'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mandi sudah.

Main game sudah.

Makan malam sudah.

Nonton tv sudah.

Memeriksa berkas perusahaan juga sudah.

Jadi...

Naruto melirik jam dindingnya yang kini telah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam dan bibirnya pun menyeringai senang.

'Ahh semoga Sasuke belum tidur~ Ganggu sebenar ahhh~'batinnya riang seraya mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi nomer seseorang yang beberapa hari ini sukses membuat perasaannya semakin membesar dari hari ke hari.

Ia benar-benar sukses jatuh cinta pada Sasuke. Rasa keterterikannya berubah menjadi suka dan kini semakin mendalam menjadi cinta, sifat sang Uchiha yang sangat sulit ia tebak menjadi salah satu hal yang membuat perasaannya merebak bak kebun bunga yang subur.

"Ah... Selamat malam Sasuke~ Maaf menggang-"

" _Naruto.."_

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya, merasa aneh dengan nada yang Sasuke suarakan, sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Dimana suara ketus dengan nada kesal yang kentara sekali itu?

"Sasuke?" ia pun memanggil Sasuke kembali, "Kau kenapa?" tanyanya khawatir.

Tak ada jawaban, suasana benar-benar sangat sunyi hingga Naruto bisa mendengar suara nafas Sasuke yang tersendat-sendat.

"Jawab aku Sasuke..." Naruto benar-benar menahan dirinya untuk tidak segera pergi dan menghampiri Sasuke saat ini juga, "Ada apa? Apa kau sakit?"

" _Aku..."_ jeda sejenak sebelum Sasuke kembali bersuara, _"Tolong kemarilah... Jemput aku..."_

"Hah?" Naruto kembali memandang jam dindingnya dengan terkejut, "Ini sudah malam Sasuke, kau memangnya ada dimana?" ia pun memakai jaketnya dan mengambil kunci mobilnya, bersiap-siap untuk pergi.

" _Halte depan universitas..."_

Tanpa banyak bicara, Naruto segera mengeluarkan mobilnya dari dalam garasi, memanasinya sebentar lalu tancap gas menuju ke tempat yang Sasuke maksud. Naruto benar-benar khawatir setengah mati. Apa yang Sasuke lakukan malam-malam di universitas? Padahal tadi siang saat ia menelpon Sasuke, lelaki itu masih baik-baik saja, sangat jelas kentara sekali dari nada bicaranya yang ketus.

Mobilnya pun berhenti tepat di depan sebuah halte, ia juga bisa melihat Sasuke tengah duduk di sana dengan wajah yang di tundukkan. Naruto pun lekas keluar dari mobilnya dan berlari ke arah Sasuke.

"Sasuke?!" ia pun mencengkram kedua bahu Sasuke, "Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini di sini? Uji nyali hah?! Bagaimana jika terjadi apa-apa denganmu?!"

Sasuke tidak menjawab apapun, wajahnya pun masih menunduk, tetapi Naruto bisa merasakan jika tubuh lelaki itu tengah bergetar.

"Naruto-san..." panggilnya pelan.

"Coba aku tidak menghubungimu tadi, apa kau akan tidur di sini? Sudahlah, ayo aku antar pulang." Naruto segera menggandeng tangan Sasuke lalu mengajaknya pergi dari halte yang hanya di terangi satu buah lampu tersebut.

KLANG...

Suara kaleng minuman yang tersaduk oleh kedua langkah kaki mereka terdengar nyaring. Naruto hampir menundukan kepalanya dan mencari asal suara sebelum tiba-tiba saja Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya paksa dan mendekatkan wajah sayunya kepada dirinya.

Hampir saja...

Naruto menelan ludahnya dengan sudah payah, jantungnya berdegup kencang melihat betapa dekatnya jarak mereka saat ini, di tambah lagi dengan Sasuke yang mendongakkan kepalanya untuk memandang langsung dirinya.

"Naruto-san..." Sasuke semakin mendekatkan dirinya dan gerakannya terhenti saat kedua hidung mereka saling bersentuhan, "Tolong... Hibur aku malam ini..."

Perkataan itu sukses membuat kedua safirnya membelalak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Yeyyy! Akhirnya saya bisa update sesuai janji sayaa! Untuk chapter selanjutnya saya masih belum tahu kapan bakalan update, jadi tunggu aja ya sama fanfic-fanfic yang lain~

Terima kasih sudah review loh~ Maaf nggak bisa bales satu persatu~ Tetapi intinya saya sangat berterima kasih atas review kalian!

Terima kasih juga buat yang sudah ngefav fic ini.

Terima kasih juga buat readers yang tidak meninggalkan apapun, saya tetap senang kalian mau menyempatkan waktu kalian untuk membaca fanfic abal ini.

Maaf chapter kali ini pendek yaaa, janji deh chapter selanjutnya bakalan panjang biar kalian puas hehehehe

Sekali lagi terima kasih... dan review lagi yaaa!


	3. Chapter 3

Kelopak mata yang sedari tadi tertutup itu mulai terbuka.

Hal yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah sebuah bantal berwarna krem sekaligus bantal yang tengah ia pakai, sebuah selimut coklat tebal tersampir sebatas lehernya, ia pun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung seraya mengucek kedua matanya.

Sejak kapan kasurnya berwarna coklat?

Sejak kapan dinding kamarnya berwarna kuning?

Ia pun bangkit dari tidurnya dan memandang sekelilingnya dengan bingung, ia merasa asing dengan tempat yang ia tiduri ini. Mendadak pikiran negatif pun muncul.

'Apa yang telah aku lakukan?' batinnya panik seraya memeriksa seluruh tubuhnya, ia pun merasa semakin panik saat melihat pakaian tidur yang ia kenakan sedikit kebesaran untuknya, itu artinya pakaian tidur itu bukan miliknya.

Lalu milik siapa? Kenapa ia memakai ini?

"Selamat pagi Sasuke..."

Orang yang dipanggil pun lekas memandang seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, pakaian lelaki itu telah lengkap walaupun ia masih menggunakan handuk untuk mengusap rambutnya yang basah.

Wajah horor pun lekas menghiasi wajahnya yang terlampau panik dan hal yang bisa ia lakukan adalah...

"AAAAAAAAA!"

"Eh?! Ada apa Sasuke?!"

...Berteriak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

ACCIDENT Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance and Drama

Pair : NaruSasu

Warning : BoysLove! NaruSasu! Gajeness! Typo (s), ooc, dan lain-lainnya menyusul (?)

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun kepadamu! Beneran deh!"

Sasuke masih menundukan kepalanya, mata hitamnya sekali-kali melirik waspada kepada Naruto yang lebih memilih mendudukan dirinya jauh dari Sasuke.

Dilihat dari nada suaranya sih Naruto terlihat tidak berbohong, tetapi kenapa ia ragu sekali ya?

Jika memang tidak melakukan apapun, kenapa dia bisa berakhir di atas ranjangnya dengan pakaian yang berbeda? Pikiran negatif itu kembali menghinggapi pikirannya.

"Aku menemukanmu sedang mabuk kemarin. Di depan halte universitasmu." Seakan tahu apa yang sedang Sasuke pikirkan, Naruto lekas menjelaskan kejadian yang terjadi kemarin malam.

Setelah mendapat panggilan aneh dari Sasuke kemarin, ia memang langsung mencari pemuda itu dan menemukannya di depan halte universitas, tingkah laku pemuda itu memang sudah aneh dan Naruto merasa semakin tidak beres saat mencium bau beer saat mendekati Sasuke.

" _Naruto-san..._ _Tolong... Hibur aku malam ini..."_

Sasuke memang sedang tidak beres. Ia yakin sekali jika Sasuke asli tidak akan mengatakan hal itu kepadanya, bahkan tidak akan mengatakan hal itu kepada siapapun. Wajahnya jelas merah, pandangan matanya tidak fokus, bau alkohol semakin tajam saat wajah sayu itu mendekati dirinya, kesadaran pemuda itu benar-benar terengut oleh beer kaleng yang tidak sengaja ia tendang tadi.

" _Bicara apa kau ini? Ayo aku antar pulang!"_ Naruto pun dengan cepat menguasai diri dan memilih memapah Sasuke menuju ke mobilnya, bisa bahaya jika Sasuke ketahuan mabuk di depan universitasnya sendiri, masa depannya bisa kacau nantinya.

" _Pulang kemana? Rumahku jauhh Naruto-san~ Aku tidak mau ke sana lagi..."_

" _Yaa... Ya... Tetapi kau harus tetap pulang."_ Naruto membuka pintu mobil dan memasukkan Sasuke ke dalam sana dengan perlahan, tetapi tanpa ia duga Sasuke malah memberontak lalu mendorongnya.

" _Kenapa semua orang menyuruhku untuk pulang ke sana! Aku tidak ingin! Aku muak! Apa salahnya aku tinggal di sini hah?!"_

Naruto semakin tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan Sasuke, ia pikir pemuda itu hanya berbicara melantur karena mabuk, Naruto sudah sering menghadapi orang mabuk , jadi ia lebih memilih untuk mengalah dan berusaha membujuk Sasuke untuk kembali pulang.

Akan tetapi, pergerakannya terhenti saat melihat air mata keluar dari kelopak mata yang memilih untuk menutup itu, tubuhnya bergetar tak karuan sedangkan tangan kanannya pemuda itu gunakan untuk mencengkram kepalanya.

" _Kau bilang kau menyukaiku, tetapi kenapa kau sama seperti yang lain Naruto-san... Aku tidak mau pulang... Mereka mengerikan..."_ ucapnya lirih di tengah isaknya.

Bukankah Sasuke hidup sendiri?

Siapa yang mengerikan? Mereka? Mereka siapa?

Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan keadaan Sasuke saat ini?

Pemuda itu terlihat ketakutan sekali, setiap Naruto berusaha mendekat, Sasuke akan semakin memundurkan langkahnya. Benar, Naruto memang menyukai Sasuke kan? Pemuda itu pikir Naruto mau memahami dirinya yang sedang kacau. Akan tetapi, tanpa sadar Naruto sudah merusakan pikiran positif itu.

Perkataan Sasuke di awal tadi bukanlah main-main.

Naruto pun lekas berlari menghampiri Sasuke yang telah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk lari pula, tanpa berkata apapun langsung saja membawa Sasuke ke dalam pelukannya, tanpa peduli jika pemuda dalam kungkungannya tengah memberontak ketakutan, meracaukan ketidakinginannya untuk pulang. Entah pulang kemana. Naruto tidak peduli.

"Yah kau tidak akan pulang... Kau akan bersamaku..." ujarnya tepat di telinga Sasuke, secara otomatis tubuh itu terdiam lalu melemas. Sepertinya efek minuman keras itu sudah mulai sepenuhnya merengut kesadaran Sasuke.

Tidak ingin mengecewakan pemuda ini saat bangun nantinya – yah kalau masih ingat – Naruto segera membopong ke dalam mobil dan membawanya ke tempat tinggalnya sendiri.

Sesampainya di rumah pun Naruto segera mengganti pakaian Sasuke yang telah basah oleh keringat dan beer, ia yakin sekali itu akan mengganggu tidur Sasuke. Ia melakukannya dengan cepat tanpa melakukan apapun, ia tidak akan melakukannya jika belum tiba saatnya untuk melakukan hal itu. Naruto pun membiarkan Sasuke tidur di atas kasurnya sedangkan dirinya sendiri tidur di sofa.

Naruto sudah menjelaskan semuanya kepada Sasuke, tanpa ada kebohongan sama sekali. Dia juga berhutang penjelasan kepada Sasuke soal masalahnya.

"Maaf..." Sasuke pun semakin menundukan kepalanya, "Aku sudah merepotkanmu."

"Kau berhutang penjelasan kepadaku Sasuke, jangan membuatku mati penasaran. Kau meracau banyak saat mabuk."

"Tidak ada yang perlu aku jelaskan."

"Begitukah sikapmu terhadap orang yang menolongmu?" Naruto memandang Sasuke tak mengerti, pemuda itu sudah membawanya ke dalam permasalahannya cukup jauh, Naruto tidak suka jika harus mendapat informasi yang setengah-setengah.

"Aku..." Sasuke terlihat ragu untuk bersuara, ia tidak yakin akan mengatakan masalahnya kepada Naruto, walaupun mereka sudah kenal cukup lama dan terlihat dekat, tetapi tetap saja Naruto masih termasuk orang asing, "Aku akan mengatakannya... Tetapi tidak sekarang..."

"Tidak baik menyimpan masalah sendiri Sasuke, kau sudah membuatku sangat penasaran..." Naruto berdiri dari duduknya lalu berdiri tepat dihadapan Sasuke yang masih menunduk, tangannya pun terulur untuk menggapai pipi pucat itu dan sedikit memaksanya untuk mendongak, "Aku akan menagih ucapanmu itu, saat ini aku harus segera bekerja, lebih baik kau tidak kuliah hari ini, kau masih terlihat _hangover,_ tidak pantas mahasiswa kedokteran sekaligus anggota palang merah berkeliaran dengan bau alkohol dari tubuhnya."

"Tetaplah di rumahku jika kau mau." Naruto yang telah membersihkan dirinya itu lekas menggunakan kemeja berwarna ungu, jas hitamnya sengaja lelaki itu sampirkan di pundaknya, sedangkan tangan kanannya telah menenteng tas kerjanya.

"Tunggu!" Sasuke tanpa sadar berdiri dari duduknya saat sebuah pikiran mendadak melintas saat melihat Naruto pergi begitu saja, "Naruto-san... Apa kau tidak sarapan terlebih dahulu? Apa kau memang harus pergi bekerja se pagi ini?" kelereng hitamnya melirik jam dinding yang masih menunjukan pukul 6 lebih 15 menit, masih terlalu pagi menurutnya.

"Karena itulah aku harus pergi pagi-pagi sekali, sekalian sarapan pagi di kafe..." Naruto hanya mengendikkan bahunya, "Lagi pula siapa yang membuatkanku sarapan? Aku sedikit-sedikit bisa memasak, tetapi rasanya malas sekali." Lanjutnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan membalas jasamu. Aku akan membuatkanmu sarapan." Sasuke lekas berjalan keluar kamar, menuju ke dapur, membiarkan Naruto terbengong-bengong melihat tingkahnya yang cepat sekali berubah.

"Aku tetap akan menagih janjimu Sasuke." Naruto pun mendudukan dirinya di atas kursi meja makan, membiarkan Sasuke mengolah bahan-bahan tersisa yang ada dalam persediannya.

"Hn."

"Kalau bahannya benar-benar tidak bisa di gunakan lagi, kita bisa sarapan bersama-sama di luar."

"Tidak perlu, aku tidak suka makanan luar. Tidak sehat."

"Memangnya masakanmu itu sesehat itukah?"

"Aku sudah sering memasak makanan yang layak makan untuk para pengungsi bencana. Wanita-wanita itu tidak ada yang bisa memasak dengan benar."

Ohhh... Jadi ceritanya Sasuke ini lebih pintar memasak dari para wanita gitu? Kok Naruto jadi tambah suka ya, dan kenapa suasana cerita ini juga mendadak berubah ya?

Sasuke sudah kembali ke mode yang biasa, mungkin membawanya langsung ke rumah ini merupakan pilihan yang tepat, coba saja ia tetap memaksa Sasuke untuk pulang ke rumahnya, entah bagaimana kondisi Sasuke saat ini.

"Sasuke..." panggil Naruto kembali, "Apa kau pernah terluka saat melakukan pertolongan pertama? Saat kecelakaan itu juga kau bertindak nekat sekali, bagaimana jika tiba-tiba mobil itu meledak?"

"Nyatanya tidak kan?" Sasuke berujar santai meskipun masih sibuk dengan masakannya, "Apa yang terjadi jika aku takut saat itu? Telat beberapa detik saja nyawanya tidak akan tertolong, kepalanya benar-benar terluka berat, aku juga sudah memastikan mobil itu tidak akan meledak, sembari menunggu ambulan datang, aku tidak bisa berdiam diri saja melihat korban sekarat."

"Tetapi kau pernah terluka kan?"

"Tidak masalah, asalkan mereka selamat, aku pun merasa tenang." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

'Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan kematian maupun kehidupan, menolong mereka yang masih yakin dengan kehidupan lebih baik dari pada menyelematkan diri sendiri yang terombang-ambing.' Batinnya dalam hati.

"Kau mengingatkanku kepada nenekku yang juga seorang dokter saja." Ujar Naruto seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia memang juga suka menolong, tetapi jika seekstrim itu Naruto lebih memilih untuk mundur, pengecut memang dan kini keberanian itu mendadak muncul saat melihat Sasuke masih berani menghadapi kematian untuk menyelamatkan sesama.

Atau memang itu yang ada di dalam pikirannya.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

" _ **Aku tidak mau tahu lagi Naruto, akhir bulan kau harus datang ke sini dengan membawa calon istrimu! Kaa-san kan sudah tidak peduli apakah calonmu itu perempuan atau laki-laki kan? Kenapa itu begitu sulit?!"**_

Naruto merengut kesal walaupun tahu hal itu tidak akan diketahui oleh sang lawan bicara, ia berdiri dari kursi kerjanya lalu memilih berjalan-jalan tak tentu arah di ruangan pribadinya.

Lagi-lagi ia mendapat telepon penuh kasih sayang dari sang ibu yang berdomisili di negeri paman SAM itu, lagi-lagi mengungkit masalah pernikahan dengan segala tetek bengeknya, itu benar-benar membuatnya kesal setengah mati.

"Mereka yang aku kencani hanya memanfaatkanku Kaa-san! Aku kan sudah pernah bilang! Biarkan aku mencari lebih serius lagi! Aku juga ingin segera menikah!"

" _ **Kalau kau memang tidak becus mencari pasangan, biar Kaa-san saja yang mencarikanmu!"**_

Hal yang ditakutkan pun akhirnya terjadi juga, Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya panik.

"Ti-tidak Kaa-san! Aku-"

" _ **Berikan aku calon istrimu atau aku akan menjodohkanmu! Kaa-san juga sudah menemukan wanita yang cocok menghadapi perilakumu!"**_

"Kaa-san! Dengarkan a-"

Sambungan dalam telepon pun diputus secara sepihak, Naruto pun membanting ponselnya pada sofa seraya mengacak-acak rambutnya kasar. Ia bingung sekarang. Naruto tidak ingin dipaksa untuk berhubungan dengan seseorang yang tidak ia sukai dan ibunya sudah mengambil langkah yang sangat ditakutinya.

'Bagaimana ini...'

Naruto berjalan mondar-mandir dengan banyak pikiran yang melanda dirinya, ia pun memutuskan untuk kembali duduk dan memikirnya dengan matang-matang.

Ia tidak bisa bersantai-santai lagi kali ini.

"Jangan ragu, kau harus segera menembaknya sebelum ia diambil oleh orang lain, kau akan menyesal nantinya." Kiba telah berdiri dengan bersandar pada dinding berwarna biru tua itu, ia sudah mendengar semua percakapan sang pemimpin sekaligus sahabatnya itu sedari tadi, Naruto saja yang tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

Naruto meliriknya sebentar lalu sedetik kemudian ia kembali menundukan kepalanya, "Menembak siapa?"

"Anak Palang Merah itu, Uchiha Sasuke kan?"

Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya seraya melambai-lambaikan tangannya, "Aku tidak mungkin langsung menembaknya begitu saja, semua butuh proses Kiba, apalagi saat ini ia sedang terkena masalah. Aku tidak ingin membebani pikirannya."

"Tetapi kau benar-benar menyukainya kan? Lebih baik kau nyatakan saja terlebih dahulu, setelah itu kau harus pasrah dengan keputusannya. Lebih baik berusaha lalu gagal dari pada lari di awal perang bukan?"

Lelaki berambut pirang itu hanya bisa tersenyum lalu menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. "Kau benar, jika aku bisa membawa Sasuke sebagai calon istriku, aku bisa terbebas dari perjodohan. Aku benar-benar tidak suka dengan tindakan yang diambil Kaa-san."

Sore harinya, saat semua pekerjaan telah ia tangani dengan baik, Naruto segera bersiap-siap untuk pulang, ia ingin segera mendengar cerita dari Sasuke sekaligus mengungkapkan isi hatinya. Namun terlebih dahulu ia menghubungi sang Uchiha, memastikan keberadaan pemuda itu, bisa gawat jika Sasuke memutuskan untuk mabuk lagi dan tengah sendirian entah dimana.

"Sasuke? Kau ada dimana?" tanyanya seraya berjalan menuju ke mobilnya. Sesekali ia tersenyum saat pegawai perusahaannya menyapa dirinya.

" _Aku..."_ jeda sebentar sebelum Sasuke kembali melanjutkan ucapannya, _"Masih di rumahmu, tidak apa-apa kan?"_

'Bagus...' batin Naruto dalam hati, sepulang dari kantor ia akan disambut oleh sang pujaan hati di rumahnya sendiri, membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Naruto menahan diri untuk tidak jingkrak-jingkrak hiper.

"Tentu saja tidak apa... ummm... Apa kau memasak sesuatu? Atau ingin aku belikan makan di lu-"

" _Tidak perlu, aku sudah memasak untuk Naruto-san. Sebagai ucapan terima kasihku."_

Sudah dimasakkan pula, Naruto jadi tidak sabar untuk mengawini pemuda Uchiha itu dan memamerkannya pada semua orang, termasuk kedua orang tuanya.

"Justru aku yang berterima kasih kepadamu Sasuke, aku benar-benar merepotkanmu..." Naruto masuk ke dalam mobilnya lalu menutupnya cukup keras, ia masih duduk diam di bangku kemudi, masih menikmati percakapannya dengan Sasuke, padahal beberapa menit lagi mereka bakal saling bertemu kan? Kekuatan cinta memang sangat menakutkan.

" _Tidak Naruto-san... Akulah yang harus..."_

"Hm?"

Naruto bisa mendengar Sasuke menghela nafas berat lalu terdengar gumaman yang terdengar sangat pelan tetapi Naruto masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas di tempat yang kecil dan sepi ini.

Bibirnya pun melengkung ke atas mendengarnya.

"Tunggu aku di rumah ya. Aku benar-benar sangat menyukaimu, kau tahu?" ujarnya seraya terkikik.

" _Tidak, kau memang selalu bercanda Naruto-san."_ Dan sambungan pun terputus.

Entah Sasuke yang tidak peka atau hanya berpura-pura, dari suaranya saja terdengar jika pemuda itu merasa malu dengan perkataan yang Naruto utarakan kepadanya. Itu masih tahap awal dari perjuangan yang sesungguhnya.

Apapun yang terjadi, Naruto tidak mau dijodohkan dengan seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya.

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

Hari ini, Palang Merah Jepang cabang Konoha akan mengadakan program donor darah sukarela yang bertempat langsung di Markas Palang Merah, acara yang diadakan selama tiga hari mulai jam delapan pagi hingga tiga sore itu mendapatkan antusias dari para warga yang dengan sukarela memberikan darahnya untuk didonorkan.

Sasuke yang baru saja pulang dari kuliah jam setengah satu itu pun langsung mengambil alih tugas anggota sebelumnya untuk menangani cek hemoglobin calon pendonor. Ia mendapat tugas sampai acara ini selesai, begitu seterusnya hingga acara ini selesai. Anggota palang merah yang masih baru masih belum diperkenankan menangani semacam ini tetapi mereka masih tetap membantu untuk urusan yang lain.

"Anda tidak bisa mendonorkan darah tuan..." ujar Sasuke datar setelah memeriksa darah calon pendonor lelaki berambut coklat jabrik itu.

"Eh?" lelaki itu mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti, "Kenapa? Aku ikhlas kok mendonorkan darahku?"

"Kadar hemoglobin anda hanya 12%, jika anda seorang wanita maka hal itu bukanlah masalah, anda membutuhkan 12,5% zat besi dalam darah anda untuk bisa mendonor. Lagi pula... Sepertinya anda seorang pemabuk berat, itu juga salah satu penyebab animea tuan." Jelas Sasuke panjang lebar, dalam hati ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang malah meminum beer kalengan padahal ia juga terkena animea.

Sudah malu karena meracau tidak jelas, bangun-bangun kepalanya merasa pusing luar biasa – ia menyembunyikan hal itu dari Naruto – untung saja ia selalu membawa pil penambah darah kemana-mana.

"Tapi Shikamaru kadar HB nya normal gitu!?"

"Aku bukan pecandu minuman keras sepertimu tahu, merepotkan sekali..."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan mempersilahkan lelaki bernama Shikamaru itu untuk segera mendonorkan darahnya, lelaki itu sudah sesuai dengan persyaratan calon pendonor.

"Aku tunggu di sini saja!"

"Kau tidak mau menunggu di dekatku sayang?"

"Nggak... Nggak... Sudah sana pergi!"

Lelaki yang gagal mendonorkan darahnya itu mendudukan dirinya di dekat Sasuke yang tengah mengecek calon pendonor lainnya.

"Kau itu... yang namanya Sasuke kan?" lelaki itu mulai angkat bicara setelah melihat Sasuke tidak lagi menangani seseorang.

Sasuke pun memiringkan badannya ke arah lelaki tersebut lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ohh jadi kamu yang ditaksir sama Naruto itu ya, kebetulan sekali kita bertemu!" Lelaki itu memandangnya antusias, "Perkenalkan namaku Inuzuka Kiba, aku sahabat sejak smanya Naruto! Bahkan kini aku menjadi anak buahnya! Sialan sekali kan?"

Sang Uchiha yang tidak mengerti mengapa lelaki itu malah antusias sendiri membicarakan masa lalunya, hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Bagaimana?"

Hah? Bagaimana apanya? Sudah nggak jelas, malah bertanya nggak jelas pula! Lelaki ini menyebalkan sekali.

"Bagaimana apanya Inuzuka-san?" tanya Sasuke tak mengerti.

"Si Naruto itu... Sudah ngungkapin belum?" tanya Kiba memperjelas pertanyaannya.

"Mengungkapkan... apa?"

Bukannya menjawab, Kiba malah menepuk jidatnya keras-keras seraya menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak kusangka Naruto itu lama sekali, sudahlah Uchiha-san, nanti kau juga tahu sendiri apa yang ingin Naruto ungkapkan kepadamu~"

'Aneh sekali orang ini...' Sasuke hanya mengendikkan bahu lalu kembali menghadap ke depan, ada seseorang yang ingin mengecek hemoglobinnya.

Pikirannya kembali melayang pada kejadian kemarin malam, Naruto pulang dari kantornya tepat jam 6 malam, jika dihitung dari si pirang mandi hingga makan malam selesai waktu telah menunjukan pukul 7 malam. Sedari tadi mata biru Naruto memandangnya lekat-lekat, mungkin menginginkan Sasuke untuk segera menceritakan masalahnya.

Mereka berdua telah duduk berhadap-hadapan di meja makan dan Sasuke bersiap untuk menceritakan hal yang mengganjal pikirannya, ia tidak pernah mengatakannya masalahnya kepada orang lain kecuali Sakura kakaknya, itu saja masih ia berikan sedikit kebohongan.

Saat mulutnya terbuka untuk berbicara, mendadak ponsel dalam saku celannya bergetar, Sasuke mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menunjukkannya pada Naruto sebagai bukti lalu unjuk diri dari sang pirang.

Begitu ia mengangkat sambungan telepon, suara nyaring Sakuralah yang mengawali. Wanita itu menyuruhnya untuk segera datang ke Markas Palang Merah untuk membahas acara donor darah yang akan dilaksanakan keesokan harinya, mereka harus segera prepare dan menyiapkan banyak hal. Seharusnya sih persiapan sudah dilakukan sejak pagi, seharusnya juga Sasuke mendatangi markasnya sejak siang hari. Masalah ini benar-benar membuatnya lupa segalanya.

Ia pun menghampiri Naruto dengan ragu-ragu.

"Naruto-san, aku harus segera pergi." Ujarnya singkat.

"Hah?" Naruto menampakkan wajah kecewa, "Kemana? Bukankah kau sudah janji kepadaku? Kau mau melarikan diri?" berondongnya dengan beragam pertanyaan.

Sasuke lekas menggelengkan kepalanya lalu melanjutkan penjelasannya, "Aku harus bersiap-siap untuk acara donor darah besok, Sakura menyuruhku untuk segera datang."

Pemuda Uchiha itu berpikir pasti Naruto menganggapnya brengsek karena melanggar janjinya, padahal Sasuke sudah diizinkan menginap di rumahnya. Namun, Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis seraya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa tidak bilang sebelumnya jika kau ada acara? Arghh! Padahal aku sudah menantikan ceritamu loh~" Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya seraya berkacak pinggang, "Ya sudah, ayo aku antar!"

Sasuke tidak tahu apakah ia harus senang dengan sikap Naruto tetapi ia merasa sedikit lega karena gagal menceritakan masalahnya. Hal itu memang sedikit membebaninya dan entah mengapa ia mulai terbiasa dengan sikap pemaksa Naruto.

Lelaki itu benar-benar mengantarkannya sampai ke Markas Palang Merah dan mobil milik sang pirang terus berada di depan gerbang hingga Sasuke masuk ke dalam markasnya, beberapa detik kemudian mobil itu telah melaju dengan kencang.

Setengah jam berlalu dengan menyebalkan karena Sasuke terpaksa mendengar ocehan lelaki bernama Kiba itu tentang Naruto semenjak SMA, tak jarang dia juga menceritakan Shikamaru – lelaki yang berhasil mendonorkan darahnya itu – dan ia cukup terkejut mendengar jika mereka berdua sepasang kekasih yang telah menikah. Sikap mereka berdua terlampau jauh alasannya, Sasuke sudah tidak peduli dengan penyimpangan yang pernah dimasukkan ke dalam list penyakit jiwa tersebut.

"Wahhh Shikamaru! Enak sekali kau mendapat bingkisan!" Kiba pun berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri lelaki yang tampak lebih lemas dari sebelumnya, walaupun itu semua sedikit tertutupi oleh wajah malas naturalnya.

Shikamaru hanya menggumam 'Membosankan...' lalu mata kuacinya bertabrakan dengan pandangan Sasuke ke arah mereka. Sebelah alisnya pun terangkat,

"Dia Uchiha Sasuke yang diceritakan sama Naruto itu.." bisik Kiba lalu membalikkan badannya dan menghampiri Sasuke, "Kalau begitu kami pulang dahulu ya, aku berharap kalian berdua sukses!"

Astaga...

Sasuke memandang kepergian mereka berdua dengan pandangan penuh keheranan. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Kiba kepadanya, lalu apa maksudnya coba?

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

"Aku menyukaimu, jadilah kekasihku."

Sasuke yang masih asyik menyantap makan siangnya pun mendadak terhenti, dengan mulut yang masih penuh dengan makanan ia memandang Naruto dengan kaku, wajahnya menunjukan keterkejutan. Ia pun menelan makanannya dengan perlahan lalu meminum air putih miliknya dengan sangat pelan.

Wajah sang pirang terlihat sangat serius sekali, Sasuke berani jamin jika pernyataan ini bukanlah sebuah gombalan seperti hari-hari yang lalu.

Tiga hari setelah Sasuke terlepas dari tugasnya dalam acara Doras itu, Naruto kembali mendatanginya dan mengajaknya makan siang seperti biasa, mengeluarkan gombalan-gombalan seperti biasa hingga menuntut Sasuke untuk menceritakan masalahnya.

Yah, pada akhirnya Sasuke menceritakan masalahnya kepada Naruto secara ringkas, ringkas sekali hingga Naruto merasa Sasuke merangkaikan kata-kata itu untuk membohinginya. Sasuke pun merasa tidak masalah jika Naruto tidak mempercayainya ucapannya, lagi pula masalahnya ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Naruto. Akan tetapi, ia memang merasa sangat lega dengan menceritakan masalah ini kepada lelaki berumur 25 Tahun tersebut.

Setelah itu mereka selangkah lebih dekat dari biasanya, Naruto tidak hanya mengunjunginya saat makan siang tetapi juga mengantarnya pulang lalu merengek untuk makan malam bersama, terkadang Sasuke membawa Naruto untuk makan di rumah atau membiarkan Naruto menraktirnya makan malam di restoran.

Sasuke tahu Naruto memang menyukainya tetapi tidak ia kira lelaki pirang itu akan mengungkapkannya dengan serius saat makan siang kali ini. Sasuke bahkan tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"Biarkan aku berfikir..." dan itulah balasan darinya.

"Berapa lama?"

"Entah."

"Entah? Kau ingin mengombang-ambingkan aku?"

"Kalau begitu tentukan waktunya," Sasuke jadi bingung sendiri dengan apa yang dikatakannya. Begitu pula dengan Naruto – terlihat sekali dari wajahnya –

Mengingat akan perjodohannya itu membuat Naruto tanpa berfikir panjang langsung menjawab, "Besok!"

"Terlalu cepat Naruto-san.."

"Umm... Tiga hari?"

"Aku memiliki banyak tugas kuliah, bagaimana jika aku belum sempat menjawab saat waktunya tiba?"

"Baiklah..." Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya, "Satu minggu, besok senin aku akan menyatakannya lagi dan kau harus segera menjawab, aku terima apapun jawabanmu."

Mantan-mantannya terdahulu akan langsung mengatakan YA saat Naruto menyatakan cinta, dalam hati Naruto merasa jika Sasuke memang berbeda dengan mereka yang hanya menginginkan hartanya, ia berharap Sasuke mau menjadi kekasih, terakhirnya.

Harapan memang berbeda dari kenyataan, Naruto yang setiap harinya bekerja di depan komputer dan memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk melakukan sesuatu menjadi lebih berseri-seri dan selalu melirik ke arah kalender untuk memastikan hari Senin besok.

Hari minggu, H-1 sebelum Sasuke menjawab pernyataannya, Naruto mendapat kabar yang mengejutkan dari Amerika sana. Kabar yang membuatnya hanya bisa berdiri kaku tanpa mengatakan apapun, kabar yang sontak membuat dadanya terasa perih dan sakit.

Esok hari... Apa yang harus ia katakan kepada Sasuke?

Dilain tempat, beberapa hari sebelum Naruto mendapat berita yang mengejutan tersebut, seorang mahasiswa kedokteran berumur 20 Tahun itu tengah memegang buku super tebalnya dan membacanya dengan serius.

Satu menit...

Dua menit...

Tiga menit...

Lembaran buku tersebut sama sekali belum dibalik, maklum tulisan banyak nan kecil itu butuh dipelajari dengan perlahan.

Empat menit...

Lima menit...

Sepuluh menit...

Dua puluh menit...

Tiga puluh menit...

Halaman menunjukan angka '195' dan halaman itulah yang sedari tadi pemuda itu baca sejak 30 menit yang lalu. Wajahnya memang tengah serius, dahinya terus-terusan berkerut sedari tadi tetapi bukan karena buku kedokteran yang sudah sering ia baca berkali-kali tersebut.

Pemuda itu sedang memikirkan masalah yang lain.

Masalahnya yang entah menjadi sangat penting untuknya saat ini.

'Ucapannya saat itu beneran atau tidak? Bagaimana kalau main-main?' Sasuke terlalu kalut dengan pikirannya akan pernyataan Naruto beberapa hari yang lalu.

Lelaki itu memang baik, ramah, walaupun sangat pemaksa. Selama berteman dengannya, Sasuke tidak pernah melihat gerak-gerik mencurigakan yang Naruto lakukan kepadanya bahkan saat ia tengah tertidur di kasur sang lelaki itu.

Saat itu ia hampir saja terkena serangan jantung, pikirannya pun mendadak kacau saat melihat ia terbangun bukan di tempat tidurnya sendiri, ia sudah berfikir macam-macam dan langsung menuduh Naruto melakukan hal yang tak pantas kepadanya. Ia benar-benar sangat ketakutan saat itu.

Pernahkah Sasuke berkata jika ia hampir diperkosa oleh lelaki tua?

Bukannya marah karena Sasuke menuduh yang tidak-tidak, Naruto langsung mendekatinya dan menjelaskannya dengan perlahan, membuat Sasuke yang semula ketakutan mulai menormalkan nafasnya lalu ganti mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang ternyata sedang mabuk kemarin.

Ponselnya pun bergetar pelan, Sasuke meliriknya singkat dan menghela nafasnya saat tahu jika Sakura lah yang tengah menelponnya.

"Ya?" ujarnya kemudian.

" _Dingin sekali sapaanmu itu, berbeda sekali saat si dia yang sedang menelpon, uhhh yang sedang kasmaran~"_

"Apa kau menelpon hanya untuk mengatakan itu? Aku sibuk Sakura." Ujarnya setengah kesal, walaupun ia merutuki Sakura yang bisa-bisanya hampir menebak suasana hatinya saat ini.

" _Tentu saja tidak Sasuke sayang~ Ituuu... Tou-san ingin berbicara empat mata kepadamu, dia tidak bermaksud mengatakan hal itu dan dia ingin meminta maaf, itu pasti sudah menyakiti perasaanmu kan?"_

"Tidak terlalu.." balas Sasuke datar, ia malas Sakura kembali membahas soal masalah itu, sudah cukup ia tertekan hingga mabuk, ia tidak ingin mengulangi hari itu lagi, "Jadi kapan kami bisa bertemu? Akhir-akhir ini aku sibuk, aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan Tou-san minggu ini."

" _Bagaimana kalau minggu depan? Tou-san saat ini juga harus keluar negeri."_

"Baiklah, sebelum itu katakan kepada Tou-san jika aku tidak marah tetapi aku tetap menolak."

" _Baiklah... Baiklah..."_

Sasuke meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah, dengan nada gugup ia pun kembali memanggil kakak angkatnya yang sedari tadi masih saja mengoceh entah tentang apa.

"Sakura, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan kepadamu," Ujarnya cepat, "Aku butuh saranmu yang serius, jangan mengada-ngada."

" _Saran apa? Tidak biasanya kau meminta saranku kecuali tentang materi kedokteran atau memang itu yang ingin kau tanyaan?"_

"Bukan soal kedokteran, tetapi..." Sasuke merasa malu sendiri mengatakan hal ini kepada Sakura karena ia memang tidak pernah curhat seperti ini. Arghh, ia benar-benar seperti anak gadis sekarang.

"Naruto... dia... mengatakan hal itu kepadaku dan aku harus segera menjawabnya... Jadi... Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

" **Maaf aku tidak bisa menjemputmu saat makan siang nanti, apa kau mau ke kafe langganan kita sendirian?"**

Sasuke mengerutan dahinya saat membaca pesan singat dari sosok yang sanggup membuat satu minggunya ini menjadi pribadi yang berbeda. Ia pun membalas 'Ya' dan beranjak dari halte universitas menuju ke afe yang terletak cukup jauh dari Universitasnya.

Pemuda Uchiha itu sudah memantapkan jawabannya, setelah berkonsultasi ( baca : curhat ) dengan Sakura akan hal ini – dan langsung mendapatan gelak tawa dari sang kakak – ia sudah memutuskan untuk menerima Naruto.

Ya, menerima lelaki pirang itu sebagai kekasihnya.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya Sasuke mengiyaan ajakan seseorang untuk menjalin kasih sekaligus pertama kalinya Sasuke pacaran. Jantungnya berdegup kencang tak karuan, ia benar-benar sangat gugup mengatakan hal itu kepada Naruto.

Asyik dengan pikirannya sendiri hingga tidak sadar ia telah sampai di tempat tujuan, sosok tinggi Naruto telah berada di depan kafe seraya memandangnya lembut. Senyum yang saat ini sanggup membuat Sasuke merasa salah tingah.

Namun ada yang salah dari senyum itu, kenapa sangat tipis sekali? Apa lelaki pirang itu gugup?

Sasuke pun menghampiri Naruto dengan perlahan lalu berdiri di sampingnya, hanya ada keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka berdua, Sasuke mulai merasa aneh dengan suasana awkward ini.

"Umm... Naruto-san?" panggilnya kemudian, ia menghadapkan dirinya kepada Naruto, berniat langsung saja menjawab pernyataan Naruto satu minggu yang lalu, "Aku me-"

"Maaf Sasuke, aku akan segera menikah."

Mulut pemuda itu masih terbuka, ucapannya terhenti begitu saja, raut wajahnya menunjukkan kebingungan yang teramat sangat.

Naruto yang melihat kebingungan Sasuke hanya menghela nafas lalu menghadapan dirinya kepada sang pemuda, "Kaa-san ku saat ini tengah diopname di Rumah Sakit Amerika sana, keadaan yang terus memburuk karena memikirkan diriku yang tidak segera menikah, aku telalu sering gagal dalam menjalani kasih dengan seseorang, karena itulah..." tangan besarnya menyentuh perlahan bahu Sasuke yang kaku, "Kaa-san menyuruhku untuk segera menikahi wanita pilihannya. Aku harus segera ke Amerika untuk mengenal wanita itu lebih jauh. Aku tidak bisa membuat beliau kecewa lagi."

Sasuke merasa tertohok mendengar perkataan itu keluar dari mulut Naruto, ia hanya bisa berdiri diam dan mendengar semua penjelasan Naruto tetapi itu hanya terdengar samar-samar di telinganya.

Ada apa ini? Kenapa dadanya terasa sakit? Sasuke tidak punya kelainan pada jantung kan? Kenapa terasa sakit sekali? Kenapa kebahagiaan yang ia rasakan hanya berlangsung singkat? Mengapa mencintai seseorang bisa sesakit ini?

Sasuke akhirnya sadar mengapa saat ia masih tinggal bersama keluarga angkatnya dahulu, ia melihat Sakura berlari ke kamarnya dengan linangan air mata dan ibunya langsung mengatakan jika kakak perempuannya itu tengah sakit hati.

"Aaa..." Sasuke seperti orang linglung saat ini, kedua matanya mulai terasa panas dan ia berusaha menahan untuk tidak melakukan hal yang memalukan di hadapan Naruto, "Selamat kalau begitu, kau benar-benar akan segera menikah sesuai keinginanmu. Aku turut sedih mendengar kabar ibumu, semoga beliau cepat sembuh." Ujarnya terbata-bata.

"Sasuke..." Naruto melihat ada kilatan kesedihan terpancar dalam mata hitam Sasuke, apa lelaki itu ingin membalas perasaannya? Naruto terlalu takut untuk menanyakan hal itu, mungkin saja Sasuke merasa Naruto telah mempermainakan perasaannya selama ini.

"Sebagai hadiah dariku, bagaimana kalau makan siang kali ini aku yang menraktirmu? Sebentar lagi kau harus menjaga perilaku gombalmu itu atau istrimu akan cemburu."

Wajah pemuda itu terlihat sangat tegar walaupun Sasuke terus menundukan kepalanya, menolak memandang Naruto.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke, tetapi aku harus segera pergi, satu jam lagi pesawatku akan segera terbang ke Amerika."

Naruto tidak berniat membuat Sasuke semakin sedih tetapi ia memang harus segera ke Amerika untuk menemui sang ibu. Tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi lelaki itu hanya bisa membawa lelaki yang sangat ia cintai itu ke dalam pelukannya, tak peduli jika saat ini mereka berada di tempat umum.

"Aku masih tetap menyukaimu Sasuke, aku benar-benar sangat berterima kasih kepada Tuhan yang membiarkanku mengambil tas yang kau buang begitu saja untuk mengobati orang yang terluka, aku sangat berterima kasih kepada Tuhan yang membiarkan pohon besar itu tumbang sehingga aku bisa melihatmu... Aku... benar-benar sangat mencintaimu..."

Sasuke hanya diam dan hanya bisa menikmati pelukan terakhir ini dengan mata berkaca-kaca, ia masih menahan dirinya untuk tidak menangis hingga Naruto melepas pelukannya lalu mengecup puncak dahinya lama. Setelah itu, tanpa berbalik lagi Naruto segera memasuki mobilnya dan melajukan mobilnya menjauhi kafe, meninggalkan Sasuke seorang diri yang pada akhirnya tak lagi bisa menahan desakan air di pelupuk matanya.

Bayangan dirinya tengah menjalani kehidupan cinta bersama Naruto,

Hancur begitu saja.

..

..

..

..

..

END? Ndakk! Ini masih ada lanjutannya, tinggal satu Chapter lagi.

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview chapter sebelumnya yaaa~ Dasar kalian ini pikirannya kotor semua wkwkwkwk

Tentang masalah Sasuke itu juga bakalan dibahas di Chapter besok.

Oh ya bagi yang belum tahu, aku juga merilis fanfic di Wattpad yang belum pernah aku update di Fanfiction . net. Sengaja memang, tapi saya tetap aktif di keduanya kok hehehe, silahkan mampir yaaa

Berniat review?


	4. Chapter 4

" _Maaf Sasuke, aku harus segera menikah"_

Dengan kepala tertunduk Uchiha Sasuke terus berjalan tak tentu arah, tas ransel putih yang selalu berada di punggungnya itu meluncur ke bawah tetapi tidak sampai jatuh karena Sasuke masih bisa mengapitnya.

Helaan nafas terdengar berat sekali saat Sasuke memutuskan untuk menghentikan langkahnya lalu mendongakkan kepalanya. Langit siang hari ini terlihat sangat cerah, secerah hatinya beberapa jam yang lalu.

Yah, beberapa jam lalu sebelum ia berjalan dengan semangat menuju ke sebuah kafe yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi tempatnya makan siang. Bersama dengan Naruto.

Sebelum hal itu terjadi, Sasuke benar-benar telah bertingkah seperti gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Saat menyadari perasaan yang sebenarnya, Sasuke semakin tidak sabar lagi untuk menjawab pernyataan Naruto beberapa hari yang lalu.

Akan tetapi, Naruto...

Ah, mengingat nama itu saja membuat dadanya kembali terasa tercubit, manik hitamnya masih terlihat berkaca-kaca dan sembab, Sasuke bahkan tidak habis pikir dengan dirinya sendiri yang menangis hanya gara-gara lelaki idiot itu.

Sasuke kembali melangkahkan kakinya, memutuskan untuk pulang dan kembali bergulat dengan berbagai macam buku tebal kedokteran. Sayang sekali ia belum sempat membaca 3 buku yang baru saja ia beli beberapa hari yang lalu karena pikirannya sibuk dengan sosok Naruto dan hal itu terbukti sia-sia.

Sasuke benar-benar kapok berurusan dengan perasaan bernama cinta

.

.

.

.

.

.

ACCIDENT Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance and Drama

Pair : NaruSasu

Warning : BoysLove! NaruSasu! Gajeness! Typo (s), ooc, dan lain-lainnya menyusul (?)

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dua hari ini aku melihatmu sendiri lagi Sasuke, dimana pacar barumu itu?"

Sasuke yang akan memasuki markas palang merah pun sontak menghentikan langkahnya, ia melirik sadis kepada Sakura yang dengan polosnya menyinggung hal yang sangat sensitif untuk dirinya.

Ia memilih untuk tidak menjawab dan meneruskan langkahnya.

"Huh... Mentang-mentang sudah punya pacar, kakak sendiri diabaikan~"

"Wahh Sakura-san? Sasuke sudah punya pacar?"

"Pacarnya kayak gimana?"

"Haduhh aku keduluan nih.."

Kedua tangan Sasuke mengepal dengan erat, bibir bawahnya ia gigit dengan erat, menahan dirinya untuk tidak membentak seseorang saat ini juga. Memang benar, keputusannya untuk datang ke sini adalah salah kaprah.

Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk membalikkan badannya dan berjalan keluar, rasanya telinganya memanas hanya dengan mendengar celotehan mereka.

"Keburu-buru sekali pulangnya, mau kencan ya? Mana mobilnya dia?"

"Huwaaa pacarnya pengusaha ya? Kau kalah dengan adikmu Sakura-san."

Mereka tidak mengerti perasaannya saat ini, rasanya benar-benar memuakkan. Pemuda Uchiha itu keluar dari markas palang merah dengan kesal dan memutuskan untuk pulang sebelum lengan kanannya dicekal oleh seseorang dari belakang.

"Kau marah? Kenapa?" suara penasaran Sakura lah yang ia dengar.

Karena terlanjur kesal, Sasuke tanpa sadar menampik tangan Sakura kasar.

"Berisik! Untuk apa kau mengatakan itu?! Kau ingin mempermalukanku hah?! Tidak ada yang berpacaran Sakura!" Sasuke melunakkan pandangannya seraya membalikkan badannya, "Semuanya sudah selesai... Percuma..."

Sakura tidak pernah melihat Sasuke semarah ini kepadanya tetapi bukan itu yang membuatnya terdiam membatu. Manik hijaunya hanya memandang kepergian Sasuke dalam diam. Berbagai macam pertanyaan berkumpul di dalam kepalanya.

Apakah setetes air yang membasahi sisi wajah adiknya itu berasal dari manik hitamnya sendiri?

Ada apa sebenarnya? Bukankah seharusnya Sasuke tengah berbahagia karena status singlenya kini telah berganti? Kemarin-kemarin saja Sakura sangat jelas mendengar nada bahagia Sasuke saat mencurahkan isi hatinya dan meminta pendapat kepada dirinya tentang Naruto.

Heh? Masa mereka berdua tengah bertengkar di hari awal mereka jadian sih? Nggak masuk akal sama sekali atau...

 _Semua sudah selesai..._

'Mereka tidak jadi jadian?' Sakura membelalakan kedua matanya saat pikiran itu melintas begitu saja.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

"Tou-san tidak bermaksud memaksamu, saat itu Tou-san memang sedang bingung dengan desakan pihak rumah sakit pusat.."

Sasuke memandang teh di hadapannya dengan kosong, walaupun begitu telinganya masih setia mendengarkan perkataan penuh nada penyesalan dari sosok lelaki yang biasa ia panggil 'Tou-san' tersebut.

"Sasuke? Kau tidak mendengarkanku?"

Sasuke mengerjap-erjapkan kedua matanya lalu memandang Kizashi sedikit terkejut.

"Kau tidak mendengarkanku?"

Pemuda itu lekas menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Ti-tidak, aku mendengar ucapan Tou-san." Sasuke menghela nafasnya, mencoba menormalkan pikirannya yang sempat kacau tadi, "Sudah kubilang aku sudah memaafkan Tou-san, seharusnya aku juga tidak langsung pergi begitu saja dan lebih memilih mendengar penjelasan Tou-san."

"Aku akan marah jika menjadi sepertimu.." Kizashi pun tersenyum lega seraya mengacak rambut hitam Sasuke, "Tou-san tidak akan memaksamu dan akan kupastikan pihak rumah sakit pusat tidak memaksamu pula, kau memang lebih baik bekerja di kota saja, menemani kakamu yang tidak segera menikah itu."

"Hei! Kenapa bawa-bawa namaku?!"

Kizashi pun hanya tertawa keras sedangkan Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis. Memang tidak salah ia memilih untuk menginap di rumah kedua orang tuanya akhir pekan ini, sudah lama ia tidak merasakan kehangat keluarga yang sudah merawatnya sejak kecil itu.

Yah, keluarga Haruno memang bukanlah keluarga kandungnya. Mereka memutuskan untuk merawat Sasuke semenjak lelaki itu berumur 7 Tahun.

"Aku juga heran... Kenapa anak gadisku ini tidak segera memperkenalkan calonnya kepadaku. Aku benar-benar khawatir.." Mebuki pun datang seraya membawa camilan yang langsung ia berikan kepada Sasuke.

"Ini kue favoritmu, ada selai tomatnya. Aku buatkan khusus untukmu."

Sasuke pun mengambilnya dengan senang hati lalu memakannya dengan perlahan.

'Masih terasa sangat enak...' batinnya kesenangan seraya memakan kue itu lagi. Kue dengan selai tomat memang dibuat khusus oleh Mebuki untuk dirinya yang memang tidak terlalu suka makanan manis.

"Apa enaknya tomat itu?" Sakura pun ikut nimbrung dan memakan kue buatannya sendiri, "Sudahlah Kaa-san, aku memang belum menemukan yang cocok kok!"

"Kau selalu mengatakan hal itu semenjak dua tahun yang lalu.." Mebuki pun melengos lalu kembali memandang Sasuke yang masih asyik dengan kue favoritnya, "Lalu... Bagaimana denganmu Sasuke? Aku yakin lelaki tampan sepertimu pasti sudah memiliki satu atau dua pacar kan?"

Gerakan Sasuke pun terhenti, sorot matanya kembali menyendu. Sakura yang menyadari tingkah aneh Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk diam, dalam hati ia penasaran setengah mati dengan hubungan mereka berdua yang mendadak menjadi dingin seperti ini.

"Tidak..." Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya seraya memakan kuenya kembali, "Aku tidak memiliki kekasih, aku tidak memikirkan percintaan terlebih dahulu sebelum aku lulus. Tidak masalah bukan? Aku masih muda."

"Betul kan? Kaa-san pun berfikir begitu juga.."

Seharusnya Sakura marah karena Sasuke secara tidak sengaja tengah menyindir dirinya tetapi entah mengapa ia malah balik memandang Sasuke dengan sendu.

Ia harus mengetahui penyebabnya hari ini juga.

Akan tetapi, jawaban 'Tidak ada apa-apa' lah yang Sakura dengar saat ia mulai berani menanyakan hal ini kepada Sasuke. Pemuda itu terlihat sangat tertekan sekali saat Sakura membahas tentang hubungannya dengan Naruto, sepintar apapun Sasuke menyembunyikan perasaannya dengan wajah datarnya, semuanya tidak akan mempan kepada Sakura yang sudah mengenalnya sejak kecil.

"Kau baru pertama kali ini merasa senang karena jatuh cinta dan akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat sekali seperti orang yang patah hati untuk pertama kalinya. Sebenarnya ada apa? Apa yang Naruto-san lakukan kepadamu?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Dia tidak melakukan apapun kepadaku, sudahlah ini sudah malam Sakura, sana cepat ti-"

"Kalau kau menyangkal lagi, aku yang akan langsung menanyakannya pada Naruto!" ancam Sakura seraya mengambil ponselnya dari atas meja lalu mencari kontak seseorang.

Mata Sasuke membelalak lalu dengan cepat berusaha mengambil ponsel Sakura. Namun Sakura lebih cepat untuk menghindar dan menyelamatkan ponselnya.

"K-Kau hanya mengancamku kan?" Sasuke masih berusaha menghentikan perbuatan Sakura, "Kau tidak memiliki nomernya kan?"

"Huh, kata siapa? Kau tidak tahu kan jika Tsunade-sama adalah nenek dari Naruto-san? Aku meminta nomer lelaki itu saat melihat gelagat anehmu saat aku membahas Naruto."

Sasuke seharunya ingat jika Sakura adalah wanita super nekat yang pernah ia kenal selama ini. Ia pun menghentikan perbuatannya seraya menghela nafas lelah, lelah dengan semua yang ia alami akhir-akhir ini, "Jangan hubungi dia, aku akan menceritakannya padamu."

Sakura pun tersenyum puas seraya meletakkan ponselnya kembali. Dengan diam ia mendengarkan semua cerita Sasuke. Sebuah cerita yang tanpa sadar membuat dirinya merasa benci setengah mati kepada lelaki yang pernah menarik perhatiannya itu. Sakura memang pernah merasa sakit hati – terlalu sering malahan – tetapi jika kasusnya seperti yang adiknya ini, Sakura bahkan merasa akan menghajar lelaki yang dengan teganya memberi banyak harapan lalu dihempaskan begitu saja.

"Sudahlah Sasuke..." Sakura mengusap bahu Sasuke perlahan, "Lupakan saja lelaki yang seperti itu, jangan berhubungan dengannya lagi."

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

"Kau merasakan gempa ringan tadi pagi? Brrr entah mengapa aku merasakan firasat yang buruk."

"Sudahlah jangan ngawur, Jepang itu sudah biasa dilanda gempa, santai saja."

Jam setengah satu seperti biasa Sasuke pulang dari kuliahnya dengan berjalan kaki, sepanjang jalan ia selalu mendengar orang-orang membicarakan tentang gempa kecil yang memang terasa pagi hari tadi, tetapi Sasuke merasa biasa saja karena gempa ringan memang selalu ia rasakan setiap saat. Jepang terlalu banyak gempa hingga warganya sendiri saja tidak terlalu panik dengan gempa ringan seperti tadi pagi.

Tetapi untuk jaga-jaga sih, Sakura selaku pimpinan palang merah wilayah Konoha langsung mengerahkan anggota pm untuk memantau situasi dan berkumpul di pos-pos yang biasanya mereka gunakan untuk mengobati. Kebetulan sekali Sasuke ditugaskan untuk berjaga di pos di dekat Universitasnya, jadi tidak butuh waktu lama untuk dirinya sampai pada pos tersebut.

Seharusnya sih ia telah sampai dan mengistirahatkan dirinya dengan tenang bersama anggota palang merah dan relawan lainnya, tetapi seseorang yang pernah ia temui sewaktu acara donor darah itu pun menghadangnya dan mengajak dirinya untuk mampir ke kafe yang sudah lama tidak ia masuki tersebut. Entah mengapa juga Sasuke menyanggupi permintaan lelaki itu dan mendengar penjelasannya dengan baik.

"Ini.." Kiba, lelaki yang Sasuke maksud, tengah menyodorkan sebuah undangan yang sangat indah sekali tetapi terasa buruk di mata Sasuke, "Karena kau sudah menolaknya, mungkin kau masih mau datang ke acara pernikahannya sebagai seorang teman, kau bisa berangkat bersamaku dan Shikamaru besok pagi."

Tunggu sebentar...

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, merasa janggal dengan pernyataan Kiba barusan, "Menolaknya? Siapa yang menolaknya?" sebenarnya pula untuk apa Sasuke meralat ucapan Kiba? Bukankah Sasuke sudah tidak peduli dengan seenggok orang bernama Naruto?

"Naruto menikah dengan orang lain itu artinya kau menolaknya," Kiba menghembuskan nafasnya lalu menyenderkan punggungnya, di sampingnya Shikamaru hanya menguap malas seraya menyeruput kopinya, "Naruto itu sangat baik Sasuke, aneh sekali jika ada yang menolak Naruto yang dalam mode lunaknya karena terlalu depresi ditinggal kekasihnya yang sudah-sudah. Kau tahu sendiri kan jika mantannya itu ada... sepuluh mungkin? Atau lebih? Entahlah dan dia ingin menjadikanmu yang terakhir karena ia berambisi sekali untuk menikahimu."

Kenapa pihak yang disalahkan dalam masalah ini adalah dirinya? Kenapa harus ia yang bersalah atas pernikahan Naruto dengan wanita lain? Apa karena ia terlambat mengungkapkannya? Hari itu juga menjadi kesepakatan bersama kan?

"Siapa yang menolak Naruto?"

Kiba dan Shikamaru sontak memandang Sasuke tak mengerti.

Sasuke mengertakkan giginya lalu membalas pandangan kedua sahabat Naruto itu dengan berang, "Iya, aku menyukainya! Aku mencintainya! Aku ingin mengatakan hal itu kepadanya! Tetapi apa yang terjadi?!Dia mengatakan akan menikah dan meninggalkanku begitu saja. Dimana letak kesalahanku?! Dimana?!" sentaknya kesal. Masa bodoh dengan imagenya, ia benar-benar kesal menjadi pihak yang disalahkan terus menerus.

"Te-Tetapi Naruto-" Kiba tidak melanjutkan ucapannya, di hadapannya sosok yang terlihat kalem itu tengah mengeluarkan seluruh kemarahannya dan juga air mata. Tubuh kurus itu bergetar dengan hebatnya seraya menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam, menunjukan betapa sakitnya dia atas perlakuan Naruto kepadanya.

Jika Sasuke menerima perasaan Naruto, mengapa lelaki itu malah menikah dengan wanita lain?

Kiba menggeram dalam hatinya, 'Kau benar-benar sangat pengecut Naruto!' umpatnya dalam hati.

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan unjuk diri dari hadapan mereka berdua. Ia tidak peduli lagi jika ada orang lain yang tengah mempergokinya tengah menangis dengan sangat memalukan, hatinya terlampau sakit hingga merasa tidak peduli lagi dengan orang lain.

Saat langkah kakinya menyentuh tanah di luar kafe, mendadak sebuah goncangan hebat melanda dirinya dan juga seluruh wilayah di sekitar kafe. Sasuke mengusap wajahnya kasar dan berusaha berlari menjauhi bangunan kafe yang tengah berguncang dengan sangat kencang. Teriakan panik dari banyak arah terdengar saat guncangan itu terasa semakin keras.

"Gempa! Ada Gempa!"

Secara otomatis Sasuke melupakan perasaannya dan dengan tenang mencoba membantu mengevakuasi orang-orang yang tengah berlarian dari dalam gedung atau ruangan tertutup lainnya. Gempa ini diluar prediksi badan yang bersangkutan, besarnya guncangan yang terasa membuat Sasuke berfikir jika gempa ini hampir sama seperti gempa beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Kalian berdua!" Sasuke pun menghampiri kedua orang yang sempat ditemuinya tadi, "Cepat lari menuju pos di sebelah selatan kafe ini, ada pihak relawan yang berjaga-jaga di sana!" perintahnya seraya menyuruh warga lain untuk ke sana.

Guncangan masih terasa walaupun sedikit demi sedikit mulai melambat, Shikamaru tengah merangkul bahu Kiba, melindungi lelaki itu dari benda-benda seraya berlari keluar dari kafe, "Bagaimana denganmu? Kita bisa ke sana bersama-sa-"

"Aku sedang bertugas sekarang." Sela Sasuke cepat seraya mendorong kedua orang itu menuju ke tempat yang ia maksud, "Ajak warga lain juga, hati-hati!"

Ponselnya pun bergetar dengan cepat, Sasuke mengangkat ponselnya dan membalas panggilan itu, "Ya? Aku berada di depan kafe dekat universitas, aku sudah menyuruh warga menuju ke posko terdekat. Ya, aku akan segera ke sana-"

"Tolong! Anakku masih ada di dalam!"

Sasuke yang masih sibuk bertelepon dengan anggota palang merah lainnya pun mendengar suara teriakan dari belakangnya, ia pun membalikkan badannya melihat seorang ibu-ibu tengah menangis panik seraya menunjuk ke dalam kafe, gempa yang tidak terasa lagi membuat Sasuke dengan leluasa menghampiri ibu-ibu tersebut.

"Anakku masih ada di dalam! Dia berada di kamar mandi tadi!"

Bisa dilihat bangunan di hadapan mereka terlihat cukup rusak, atap-atap rumah pun ada yang sudah runtuh, tembok-tembok juga terlihat retak di sana sini, pantas saja tidak ada orang yang mau membantu ibu-ibu itu menemukan anaknya.

Mereka juga ingin hidup, mereka tidak mau mengorbankan diri untuk menemukan anak ibu itu yang mungkin telah tertimpa atap atau benda lainnya karena gempa, apalagi bisa jadi akan ada gempa susulan yang intensitasnya lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Suara sirine polisi dan ambulan terdengar dari berbagai sudut Konoha, menandakan jika gempa kali ini bukanlah tergolong gempa yang biasa saja.

Sasuke memandang bangunan kafe yang kapan saja bisa ambruk tersebut lalu ganti memandang ibu-ibu yang tengah menangis panik akan keselamatan anaknya di dalam sana.

 _Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan kematian maupun kehidupan, menolong mereka yang masih yakin dengan kehidupan lebih baik dari pada menyelematkan diri sendiri yang terombang-ambing._

"Anda dan lainnya segera pergi ke posko kesehatan di selatan kafe ini, jangan panik dan selamatan diri anda dengan tenang," ujar Sasuke seraya memandang ibu-ibu tersebut, "Aku akan menyelamatkan anak anda."

"Jangan bodoh! Bagaimana jika ada gempa susulan setelah ini?!" teriak seorang lelaki paruh baya di belakangnya tetapi Sasuke tidak peduli, dengan tekad yang kuat ia memasuki kafe tersebut lalu dengan perlahan melewati puing-puing kaca menuju ke kamar mandi, ia harus segera mencari anak tersebut lalu membawanya keluar dengan cepat.

Kali ini ia benar-benar menanggalkan kewajiban seorang terlatih penanganan pertama dalam palang merah yaitu menyelamatkan diri sendiri terlebih dahulu, sejak awal ia memutuskan untuk bergabung ke dalam organisasi relawan itu untuk menolong orang lain, Sasuke sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan kehidupannya tetapi selagi Tuhan masih memberikannya kehidupan, maka akan Sasuke gunakan kesempatan itu untuk menolong orang lain.

 _Karena ibu yang sangat ia sayangi itu juga berlaku demikian._

Suara isak tangis terdengar lirih dari bawah sebuah kolong meja, Sasuke merendahkan diriya dan melihat seorang anak kecil tengah meringkuk ketakutan di bawah kolong meja, lengan kanannya terlihat berdarah karena kaca tetapi Sasuke memuji anak kecil itu karena berada di tempat yang tepat saat gempa terjadi. Anak sekolah dasar di Jepang memang sudah diajarkan mitigasi sejak kecil karena negara ini memang sering sekali terjadi bencana.

"Ayo kita segera keluar.." ujarnya lembut seraya menggendong perlahan bocah cilik itu dan membawanya keluar dari bangunan kafe ini.

Beberapa detik setelah setelah Sasuke mengangkat anak tersebut, guncangan yang hebat pun kembali terasa. Anak kecil dalam gendongannya bergetar ketakutan seraya memeluknya erat-erat, Sasuke pun mengelusnya pelan lalu berusaha keluar dari dalam kafe dengan mengubur anak tersebut ke dalam pelukannya, membiarkan tubuhnya dihantam dengan keras oleh atap-atap yang berjatuhan.

Anak kecil dalam pelukannya masih memiliki masa depan yang panjang, ia akan menjaganya dengan sekuat tenaga dan memberikannya pada ibunya di luar sana.

Yah, Sasuke akan tetap menjaganya.

Sebuah balok kayu penyangga atap meluncur jatuh tepat ke arahnya, berlari darinya pun percuma karena benda-benda keras lainnya pun juga berjatuhan. Anak kecil tersebut semakin menangis dan Sasuke sendiri semakin memeluk anak tersebut dengan erat.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja, aku akan menyelamatkanmu."

Sasuke merundukkan badannya dan membiarkan balok kayu itu menghantap punggung dan kepalanya, di susul benda keras lainnya yang sanggup membuat Sasuke merintih kesakitan, darah segar pun keluar dari kepalanya yang terhantam balok kayu. Namun kedua tangannya masih erat merangkul sang anak, tidak membiarkan benda-benda itu melukai bocah cilik tersebut.

Jika memang ini adalah akhir hidupnya, maka Sasuke akan pergi dengan bangga karena pada akhirnya semua impiannya telah tercapai _._

" _Mengapa Kaa-san masih mau mengobati mereka? Mereka sudah berbuat jahat kepada Kaa-san?"_

" _Sayang... Kaa-san sangat suka menolong orang lain, di samping profesi Kaa-san sebagai seorang dokter tentunya. Kau juga harus seperti itu sayang, tolonglah orang lain sejahat apapun orang itu kepadamu."_

" _Walaupun... Kaa-san sampai terluka seperti ini?"_

" _Um! Tolonglah mereka dengan nyawamu kalau perlu."_

Gempa susulan yang kencang itu telah usai, Sasuke masih membungkuk seraya melindungi anak tersebut dengan mata yang terasa sangat berat untuk dibuka, wajahnya telah basah oleh darah dan sedikit pula membasahi rambut anak di bawahnya. Kepalanya terasa pusing sekali hingga tanpa bisa dicegahnya, ia pun ambruk ke samping, Sasuke tidak perlu khawatir dengan keadaan sang anak karena ia sempat mendengar suara teriakan seseorang yang tengah berlari menuju ke arahnya...

...sebelum semuanya menjadi sangat gelap.

(*)(*)(*)(_)(_)(_)(*)(*)(*)

Berbeda dengan suasana di Jepang yang sedang kacau karena bencana gempa, di wilayah seberang sana lebih tepatnya di suatu rumah besar bercat putih terlihat seorang wanita paruh baya berambut merah tengah berjalan ke sana kemari dengan membawa vas bunga atau pun benda lainnya. Di dalam rumah tersebut juga ada beberapa orang yang sedang mendekorasi rumah megah itu hingga terlihat sangat cantik.

Besok pagi, tepatnya jam 7, rumah ini akan melangsungkan sebuah pertungan sekaligus pernikahan putra bungsu mereka dengan putri tunggal pengusaha kaya raya di Amerika.

Betapa senangnya Kushina yang baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit ini mempersiapkan pernikahan untuk anak yang paling ia sayangi itu. Dia sudah tidak bisa mempercayai Naruto dalam mencari jodoh, anak itu jika dibiarkan terlalu lama akan menjomblo seumur hidupnya.

Sedangkan Naruto sendiri Kushina biarkan untuk berdekatan dengan calon istrinya yang bernama Shion . Mereka kini tengah duduk berdampingan di taman belakang rumah, taman itu benar-benar sangat indah. Shion yang berada di dekat Naruto pun semakin gugup dan bersemu juga karena pemandangan taman ini.

Terlihat sangat romantis sekali...

Jika saja Naruto juga menampilkan senyum yang sama.

Lelaki itu hanya bisa menampilkan senyum datar yang terlihat sekali palsunya, ia hanya bergumam seadanya sebagai balasan atas cerita Shion. Wanita itu sendiri karena terlalu bahagia hingga tidak melihat sikap bosan Naruto mendengar celotehannya.

Apa mungkin karena Naruto sudah terbiasa dengan sikap tenang Sasuke saat berbicara dengannya? Ah, Naruto benar-benar merindukan lelaki itu saat ini.

Akan tetapi, apakah bisa Naruto memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Sasuke? Ia sudah mempermainkan perasaan lelaki itu, bahkan untuk bertemu saja ia merasa tidak pantas lagi. Inilah pertama kalinya Naruto merasa telah menyakiti perasaan orang yang ia cintai.

"Naruto... Bagaimana kalau sore nanti kita makan di restorant mewah itu? Aku ingin sekali ke sana bersamamu~"

Naruto menahan decihannya mendengar permintaan bernada manja itu, "Di rumah sudah banyak makanan, kenapa kita harus makan di luar?"

"Ehh? Tapi aku benar-benar ingin makan di sana~"

Cih, wanita seperti inilah tipe-tipe orang yang hanya memandangnya karena harta. Manja sekali pula. Naruto benar-benar tidak suka wanita yang manja. Ia jadi menyesal menyanggupi permintaan sang ibu untuk menikahi wanita ini.

"Ayolahh Narutooo~ Aku benar-benar ingin makan di sana bersamamu~" risih mendengar rengekan Shion membuat Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya malas.

"Beneran mau kan?"

Sebelum Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya lagi, ia merasakan getaran pada saku celananya, ia mengambil ponselnya dan melihat sosok sahabatnya di Jepang sana tengah menelponnya.

Naruto pun unjuk diri dari hadapan Shion lalu mengangkat sambungan telepon tersebut.

"Ya-"

" **Pengecut!"**

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya mendengar penuturan Kiba yang tak enak di dengar itu, "Semenjak aku mengirimimu undangan... pernikahan itu kita tidak saling berbicara lagi dan ini sambutan pertamamu? Waw indah sekali." Ujarnya sarkatis.

Lelaki pirang itu bisa mendengar dengusan kasar dari lelaki urakan yang melebihi dirinya itu, **"Aku tidak akan datang ke acara pernikahan orang pengecut sepertimu! Bersenang-senanglah di sana bodoh!"**

"Apa maksudmu mengataiku pengecut Kiba? Aku juga tidak mengharapkanmu datang ke pernikahan ini." Naruto membalas dengan sedikit kesal, tidak pernah ia sekesal ini kepada sahabatnya itu, ia hanya butuh alasan kenapa Kiba dengan seenaknya sendiri mengatai dirinya pengecut.

" **Kau memang breng-Shikamaru! Biarkan aku berbicara dengan si idiot ini!"**

" **Hallo Naruto?"**

Suara Shikamarulah yang terdengar berikutnya, Naruto berani jamin jika ia tidak mendengar nada malas seperti yang biasa Shikamaru lakukan.

Apa kedua sahabatnya ini mendadak membencinya karena pernikahan ini?

"Jelaskan padaku, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.." ujar Naruto dengan nada rendah. Mereka berdua seharusnya tahu jika pernikahan ini bukanlah keinginan Naruto, ia hanya menyanggupi permintaan sang ibu yang saat itu tengah jatuh sakit karena terlalu sibuk memikirkan jodohnya.

Shikamaru menghela nafasnya lalu terdengar hening sejenak sebelum lelaki itu kembali bersuara, **"Apa kau memang terlalu bahagia di sana hingga tidak mendengar berita apapun Naruto?"**

"Berhenti berbasa-basi Shikamaru.."

" **Jepang dilanda gempa dua hari yang lalu, kau tidak mendengar beritanya hah?"**

Naruto terdiam sejenak mendengar penuturan Shikamaru. Ya, ia memang sempat mendengar berita tersebut karena neneknya sendirilah yang mengabarinya, ia bersyukur jika neneknya itu baik-baik saja karena menurut berita yang beredar, pusat gempa memang berada di Konoha. Kota kelahirannya itu terkena dampak yang sangat parah.

Astaga, apa mereka berdua marah karena Naruto mengabaikan mereka?

"Yah... Bagaimana keadaan kalian? Kalian baik-baik saja kan? Maafkan aku, kau tahu aku memang sangat sibuk di sini.." Naruto memang dipaksa untuk sibuk mengurusi pernikahan yang tidak diinginkannya itu.

" **Kau menanyakan keadaan kami? Tentu saja kami baik-baik saja, Kiba hanya terkena luka ringan di kakinya. Hey, apakah kau tidak menanyakan keadaan seseorang?"**

Naruto menghembuskan nafas lega mendengar keadaan kedua sahabatnya ini baik-baik saja tetapi hal itu tidak berlangsung sama sebelum Naruto ingat jika di Konoha sana bukanlah neneknya atau kedua sahabatnya saja yang tinggal.

"Sasuke..." Naruto pun bergetar menyebut nama seseorang yang masih sangat ia cintai tersebut, "Apakah kau tahu bagaimana keadaannya? Dia tidak...

" _Sasuke..._ _Apa kau pernah terluka saat melakukan pertolongan pertama? Saat kecelakaan itu juga kau bertindak nekat sekali, bagaimana jika tiba-tiba mobil itu meledak?"_

" _Nyatanya tidak kan?_ _Apa yang terjadi jika aku takut saat itu? Telat beberapa detik saja nyawanya tidak akan tertolong, kepalanya benar-benar terluka berat, aku juga sudah memastikan mobil itu tidak akan meledak, sembari menunggu ambulan datang, aku tidak bisa berdiam diri saja melihat korban sekarat."_

" _Tetapi kau pernah terluka kan?"_

" _Tidak masalah, asalkan mereka selamat, aku pun merasa tenang."_

" **Terakhir aku lihat, ia tengah memejamkan mata dengan masker oksigen di hidungnya. Keadaannya kritis, bahkan ayahnya sendiri yang seorang dokter mengatakan kemungkinannya kecil Sasuke bisa selamat. Ia mengalami gagar otak dan tulang punggungnya patah."**

" _ **Ia menerimamu Naruto, kenapa kau tega meninggalkannya?"**_

Naruto masih berdiri mematung walaupun sambungan teleponnya telah terputus, tanpa sadar kedua pipinya telah basah oleh air mata mendengar penuturan Shikamaru akan keadaan Sasuke.

Sasuke... Dia membalas perasaannya... dan ia dengan tega meninggalkannya begitu saja? Benar apa kata Kiba, ia memang pengecut!

Tidak bisa.

Ia tidak bisa berada di sini terlalu lama.

Ia ingin melihat keadaan Sasuke.

Ia ingin memastikan keadaan Sasuke dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Sasuke pasti selamat.

Ia akan menyiapkan wajahnya ini untuk di hajar sesuka hati oleh Sasuke.

"Naruto? Kenapa kau diam saja di sana?"

Naruto membalikkan badannya dan melihat sosok Shion yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya.

"Bagaimana? Kita jadi makan di restoran itu kan?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya dan tanpa mengatakan apapun ia berjalan dengan cepat melewati Shion. Ia berlari dengan kencang ke luar rumah tanpa memperdulikan teriakan Shion dan juga ibunya yang melihatnya berlari membabi buta keluar rumah.

Naruto terus berlari ke arah halte dan menunggu taksi yang lewat, sembari menunggu ia langsung menelpon seseorang dan menyuruhnya untuk membeli tiket ke Jepang hari ini juga.

" **Penerbangan ke Jepang untuk sementara ini di tunda karena landasan pesawat di sana sedang diperbaiki Naruto-sama. Anda bisa kembali ke Jepang dua sampai tiga hari lagi."**

" _Fuck!_ " umpat Naruto kesal seraya menyenderkan tubuhnya pada dudukan halte, wajahnya terlihat sangat gusar dan ingin sekali berteriak sekeras mungkin.

Dadanya terasa sesak, rasa-rasanya untuk bernafas saja terasa sulit, ia ingin segera menemui Sasuke dan meminta maaf sebanyak-banyaknya kepada pemuda itu. Ia percaya jika Sasuke mampu bertahan hidup, ia akan memberikan segalanya untuk kehidupan pemuda itu.

Sasuke terlalu baik untuk segera meninggalkan kehidupan ini.

Naruto memang tidak berniat mempermainkan perasaan pemuda itu, ia benar-benar sayang dan cinta kepada Sasuke. Ia juga tidak berniat meninggalkan Sasuk begitu saja tanpa penjelasan apapun.

Namun...

'TINNNN'

Suara klakson mobil terdengar nyaring, Naruto yang terlanjur bingung pun sama sekali tidak memedulikan klakson mobil yang bersuara terus menerus dari arah depannya.

"Oi! Baka otouto! Mau sampai kapan bengong seperti itu hah?!"

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dengan malas dan melihat seseorang yang berperawakan hampir sama dengan dirinya, tengah mengendarai mobil yang ternyata sumber dari klakson berisik tersebut.

"Aku tidak akan kembali ke rumah sebelum aku pulang ke Jepang, katakan itu kepada Kaa-san." Ujar Naruto datar. Ia yakin sekali jika Kurama datang mencarinya karena disuruh oleh sang ibu untuk mencarinya.

"Memangnya naik apa kau ke Jepang? Penerbangan komersial ditutup sementara karena gempa kan?"

"Pokoknya aku tidak akan kembali ke rumah sebelum aku melihat keadaannya."

Kurama menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lalu melambaikan tangannya kepada Naruto, menyuruh adiknya itu itu untuk mendekat, "Kemarilah, aku ingin memberitahukanmu sesuatu."

Naruto melirik Kurama ganas, sebal sekali melihat wajah kakak lelakinya itu, ia masih kesal dengan Kurama walaupun ia tahu sang kakak tidak bersalah apapun tetapi mengingat kenangan pahitnya akan mantan pacarnya yang hanya menjadikannya pion untuk merebut Kurama dari istirnya membuat Naruto merasa kesal sendiri.

"Apapun yang terjadi, mau pakai uangmu yang banyak itu kau tidak akan bisa pergi ke Jepang dua sampai tiga hari ke depan. Aku punya solusi untukmu tetapi kau harus jelaskan semuanya kepada Kaa-san..." Kurama mengetukkan jemarinya pada stir mobil lalu melanjutkan ucapannya, "Apa kau tetap akan melanjutkan pernikahanmu dengan Shion atau mempertahankan hubunganmu dengan anak kedokteran itu, aku sudah dengar semuanya dari Shikamaru dan kau memang tumbuh menjadi lelaki yang pengecut rupanya."

Naruto hanya diam mendengarkan dan tidak berniat menyanggah.

"Kau sudah menyakiti hati dua orang saat ini dan apakah kau ingin menyakiti hati Kaa-san tanpa penjelasan apapun? Kalau kau memang mencintai lelaki itu maka ungkapkan saat ini kepada Kaa-san dan batalkan pernikahanmu dengan Shion, jangan membuatnya semakin rumit, kau juga tidak ingin Kaa-san ikut-ikutan sekarat seperti lelaki itu kan?"

~(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)~

" _Aku punya kenalan seorang pemimpin relawan kesehatan di Amerika, besok mereka berniat terbang ke Jepang menggunakan pesawat khusus, kau bisa numpang di pesawat mereka. Aku sudah bilang kepada temanku itu kalau besok kau akan ikut bersama mereka."_

"Maaf Kaa-san, aku tidak bisa menikahi Shion."

Naruto mengucapkannya tanpa basa-basi, kepada Kushina yang langsung saja memasang wajah terkejut dan juga Shion yang langsung berurai air mata.

Sudah cukup ia bersikap pengecut. Lebih baik ia mengungkapkannya sekarang dari pada menjadi masalah di kemudian hari. Ia sudah dewasa. Ia bukan anak kecil lagi.

"Kenapa?!" Kushina bertanya setelah menguasai keadaan, "Kemarin kau mau-mau saja... Apa karena Kaa-san sakit?! Apa perlu Kaa-san sakit saat ini juga agar kau segera menikah!" teriaknya penuh amarah.

"Ya, aku menyanggupinya karena saat itu Kaa-san sakit. Kaa-san tahu jika aku mencintai Kaa-san lebih dari apapun..." Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya berat lalu melanjutkan ucapannya, "Tetapi aku pikir... Tidak seharusnya aku menyanggupinya begitu saja. Aku hanya seorang yang pengecut. Aku hanya seseorang yang tidak sanggup lagi menerima penolakan dan juga sakit hati. Aku memiliki seseorang yang aku cintai di Jepang sana dan saat ini ia sedang terluka."

"Naruto-kun! Kenapa kau menjadi seperti ini?!" Shion pun bertanya dengan berurai air mata.

"Aku memang brengsek. Maaf aku telah menyakiti perasaanmu. Aku siap menjelaskan hal ini kepada orang tuamu. Aku juga tidak ingin menyakiti perasaanmu lebih lama dengan cinta palsu dariku."

Naruto benar-benar merasa menjadi orang paling pendosa di muka bumi ini, kenyataan memang menyakitkan, tetapi apapun yang terjadi Naruto akan meluruskan ini semua.

Ia tidak bisa lagi bertindak pengecut.

PLAKK!

Shion pun menampar keras pipi Naruto lalu berlari menuju mobilnya di depan halaman, seharusnya ia tahu jika Naruto tidak serta merta menerima perjodohan ini, ia memang telah menyukai Naruto sejak lama walaupun mereka bertemu hanya sesekali, tempat tinggal mereka yang berbeda membuat kedekatan mereka tidaklah rekat.

Naruto menerima tamparan itu dengan pasrah, ia bahkan merasa jika Shion seharusnya menghajar wajahnya atau seluruh tubuhnya.

"Naruto..." sang anak pun mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat wajah sang ibu yang saat ini tengah dilanda kebingungan yang teramat sangat, "Shion adalah wanita pilihan ibu yang lebih baik dari pada mantan-mantan mu terlebih dahulu, bagaimana jika kau dikhianati kembali? Kaa-san yakin jika kau sudah mengalami hal itu berulang kali."

"Aku tahu, maaf lagi-lagi aku mengecewakanmu..." Naruto mendekati sang ibu lalu memeluknya erat, melimpahkan seluruh kesesakan dengan rasa bersalahnya kepada wanita yang sudah merawatnya sejak kecil, "Aku sudah siap untuk menurutimu, aku juga sudah siap menikahi Shion dan berusaha untuk mencintainya. Tetapi... Mendengar berita itu membuat hatiku goyah.."

Kushina yang mulai meredam emosinya itu tertegun mendengar isakan kecil dari anak yang tengah memeluknya ini, "Ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Kushina perlahan, ia merasa jika Naruto menangis bukan karena keputusannya membatalkan pernikahannya dengan Shion.

Naruto tidak menjawab dan lebih memilih untuk menguburkan wajahnya dalam pelukan sang ibu. Ia bahkan tidak sanggup menceritakan hal ini kepada Kushina.

"Berikan Kaa-san alasan sekali lagi kenapa kau membatalkan pernikahamu dengan Shion, apa ada hubungannya dengan orang yang kau cinta itu? Katakan Naruto, jangan membuat Kaa-san semakin bingung."

"Orang yang dicintai Naruto tengah sekarat saat ini, ia menjadi salah satu korban gempa Jepang kemarin Kaa-san... Kita semua bahkan tidak tahu apakah dia berhasil bertahan atau tidak." melihat diamnya sang adik membuat Kurama angkat bicara.

Setelah ini, biarkan Naruto meluruskan masalahnya di Jepang sana. Entah apakah Naruto masih bisa melakukannya atau tidak.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

To Be Continue

Hahahaha maaf Chapter ini nggak jadi END

END Chapternya ada di Chapter 5 dan mungkin bakalan aku update setelah UN SMA.

Doakan Author yaa!

Dan juga...

Reviewnya yaa~


End file.
